Behind Clouded Blue Eyes
by kamiaka yukiko
Summary: Naruto has been pretending to be someone else all of his life, but what happens when his resolve begins to break? The council wants to control Kuuybi, and Naruto's beginning to think he should let them.YAOI!SasuNaru,Mpreg
1. Another Year Alone

**A/N: Okay this is a little AU because I decided to do it 2 years in the future and to make Jiraiya still alive and Naruto never fought with pain. The Akatsuki were taken out another way… OH and I decided that he learned about his parents differently too. So other then changing all of the best and dramatic moments of the storyline it's still in the shinobi world. Before I finally start the story also take into factor that this is my first fan fiction even if I am a long time reader, and forgive all the angst.**

"_**thoughts"**_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

Rated: M --- That means mature so no OMG reviews. There will be cussing and if I feel like it can be tastefully added maybe a Lemon. It will also be YAOI! That means boy X boy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! :(

* * *

A young blonde stares down at the village of Konoha from atop the Hokage monument. Today he had just turned eighteen. Today they held a festival for the defeat of the Nine-tailed Fox Demon. Today Naruto mourned the things in life he had never and would never have.

"Well Dad, looks like another birthday with just us. Not that I'm pissed at you or anything." Naruto knew that the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, was his father.

"I wonder if Sasuke let Sakura talk him into going to the festival this year?" Naruto's words were very slurred.

Sasuke had returned two years ago. Naruto was positively pissed. After all the time searching and fighting that Naruto had wasted the teme had just waltzed back and received a slap on the wrists. Sasuke even went as far as to pretend that he didn't try to kill Naruto more then once.

"Stupid teme." Naruto mumbled "I wish you were still alive pops. I know it's stupid, but I gues I never said it out loud before. " Naruto roughly ran his fingers through his tangled blonde spikes. "Lately I've been lonely. I keep wondering what it would have been like for us if this day had gone differently eighteen years ago. I wish I could have been taught by you. I want to know what you were like. If you were as perverted as your student and teacher. Ero-sennin says you were as straight laced as they came, but I'll never know if he's lying to make you look go. I just wish I knew the man I resemble so much." Naruto sighed deeply, swiping so tears as he did.

The sun had began to retreat behind the town and Naruto knew the festival was in full swing below. He only wished that the day would be over a little faster.

"Well, here's to you old man." Naruto downed the remaining fourth of the sake bottle he had in his hand.

" _**You know I hate you when you drink." **_

"_Just shut up for once you stupid fox."_

Another less pleasant development that had recently happened allowing his so called prisoner to add his own commentary to everything he did . The last fight against Akatsuki, Naruto went berserk and Yamato was busy fighting. He had tapped into the demon foxes chakra for an extended period of time causing a merging of sorts. Naruto knew almost nothing when it came to the details, just that the fox seemed to enjoy constantly bickering with him constantly. Nobody knew of this development other the Tsunade and even she didn't exactly know much about the new found development between the human cage and his tenet.

"Well I better get back home before I pass out here and the ANBU guard finds me. That's just one lecture from Tsunade and Iruka I could live without." Naruto pulled himself to his feet throwing the empty sake bottle the already bottle fill bag he carried.

"_**You said it brat, I don't know how you could deal with those two squawking in the first place. I would have snapped."**_

"_Like you're much better at times?" _Naruto mentally scoffed.

"_**I have an invested interest though. You are my carrier and if you die I die!"**_

"_Aw, for a minute there I thought you actually cared."_

"_**Shut it kit."**_

During their conversation Naruto had slowly made his way down the mountain path, stumbling along the way in his intoxicated state.

"You know Kyu I wonder if Tsunade noticed that I stole 20 bottles of sake from her office." Not that Naruto really cared if she found out, he would just find her stash again.

Naruto stumbled down an alley not to far from his apartment trying to avoid the trash cans that lined the walls. That was when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"I FOUND HIM!" Someone shouted.

Naruto already knew what was coming and was beyond drunk enough to care. Three men grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"Hello there bakemono. Thought we weren't going to find you this year?" The man who spoke punched Naruto in the stomach as he finished.

"_**Kit do something!"**_ Kyuubi screamed inside Naruto's head as the men continuously beat the boy.

Naruto knew he could do nothing thought. The minute he retaliated in self defense he would be at the mercy of the council. They would either imprison him or worse, give him to Danzo to be trained to _behave_. The only thing he could do was rely upon Kyuubi's need for self preservation and hope he healed quickly.

After thirty minutes of relentless beating the men stood back and admired their work.

"So demon, until next time." The leader spit on Naruto before turning and walking away. The other two men shrugged and followed.

"Kyuubi," Naruto spoke out loud not thinking properly. "Please heal me."

"_**I'm trying kit. Don't try to move, they broke your leg and a few ribs."**_

Naruto half chuckled between his suppressed sobs. Then surprising Kyuubi he began to quietly sing:

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me." Tear began to fight their way lose from his clouded blue eyes to trek across his whisker scared cheeks. "Happy _snif_ Birthday Uzumaki Naruto. Happy Birthday…"

"Naruto?"

Naruto's singing immediately ceased. He knew the owner of that deep voice and it was the last person he wanted to see him this way.

"Naruto, what the hell happened?" Naruto heard footsteps and knew that the person was close.

Naruto opened his eyes to stare straight into midnight black eyes. "Shut the hell up teme." Naruto hissed between his teeth then groaned in pain.

Sasuke leaned down beside Naruto. "What the hell kind of ninja ends up getting their ass kicked in an alley usuratonkachi?" He began to try and lift Naruto.

"DON'T TOUCH ME TEME!"

"You need medical treatment dobe!" Sasuke none the less pulled his hands away.

"I'll be fine it just takes a while for Kyu to take care of it. He always tries his hardest when this happens makes me wonder if he might actually care. Though I'd definitely say I got off easily this year." The pain had began to recede and Naruto even chuckled at what he saw as a joke.

"What do you mean this year? They don't beat you like this every year at the time of the Kyuubi festival do they?" Sasuke's voice was tense.

"What does it matter? Hell I would almost be happy if it was only once a year." Naruto smiled to himself at the thought.

"_**Watch yourself kit. You're being unusually chatty with that Uchiha."**_

"_Thanks Kyu."_

"Why the hell haven't you told anyone Naruto?" Sasuke could not understand why Naruto did nothing.

"It could always be worse." Naruto stood stretching his newly healed body. Then without saying another word he began to walk away, leaving behind an extremely confused Uchiha.

"_What the hell did he mean by worse?" Was Sasuke's only thought. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N please review and tell me what you think!**

_Translation time: _

_I like to intermix some Japanese with my ff so here's a mini dictionary for anyone that needs it._

_Teme-- Bastard (Naruto's nickname for Sasuke)_

_Ero- sennin-- Perverted hermit (Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya)_

_Bakemono -- monster (name used by a few villagers when referring to Naruto)_

_Usuratonkachi-- Roughly translated, useless or idiot (Sasuke often uses this insult on Naruto)_

_Dobe-- Dead last, refering to Naruto being the last in his class. (Sasuke's nickname for Naruto)_


	2. The Things We Hide

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter big thank you to narutolover15 for giving me my first and only review! Oh and if anyone wants to be my beta i know i need one! My fingers have a way of justflying on the keyboard and sometimes i don't catch my mistakes! ty! Once again it's really angsty so be prepared!**

"_thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

**_Rated M: There will be yaoi which means boyXboy... last warning until the actual lemon chapters... so if you don't get it yet sorry... *shrugs* _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... but I do own a naruto plusie!_**

* * *

During the weeks that passed his birthday Naruto continued his daily routine as if Sasuke had not seen him in such a degraded state. He trained alone and continued to spend time at Ichiraku Ramen. Not once in public did he allow the smile he constantly wore to fall from his face. After all he had practice with keeping on the mask of the smiling idiot. That was until he was summoned by Tsunade to receive his first mission in a week.

The Gondaime Hokage was putting the finishing touches on a stack of forms when her doors were suddenly hurled open.

"BAA-CHAN!" Tsunade furrowed her brow at the noise.

"Gaki I swear if you don't quiet down…"

"Gomen Gondaime-sama." Naruto spoke as soon as the doors closed.

Tsunade stared at Naruto in disbelief. "Gaki, you can't still be upset at me?"

"I told you that I was not going to forget it. But you know how everyone would feel if I didn't pretend to be the village idiot." Naruto's voice seemed devoid of emotion. "I had to burst in here so everyone still believes that we're getting along. Don't want the Hokage and resident jinchuuriki fighting right?" "Naruto…"

"Save it." Naruto flopped down into the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. "So give me my mission so that I can finish it and get back to what I was doing."

"What where you doing Naruto?" Tsunade's voice was calm though you could tell she was exceptionally concerned.

"Oh the usual. Did you know that it only takes Kyu fifteen minutes to heal a stab wound to the stomach from the standard shinobi issued kunai?" Naruto smiled deviously knowing Tsunade hated to know he enjoyed _testing _Kyuubi's healing abilities.

"Naruto you shouldn't…"

"Save the speech and stop prolonging this meeting!" Naruto stood and slammed his fist onto Tsunade's desk, his eyes turning an angry red in the process.

"Naruto that's no way to speak to your hokage."

Naruto spun around prepared to hurt whoever dared to lecture him, but he immediately stopped in shock. Team 7 stood in the doorway to the Hokage's office. (**a/n since Sasuke returned he works on team seven again so Sai is no longer his replacement.) **Kakashi had been the one to speak.

"I refuse." Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Naruto listen, this mission requires…" Tsunade began.

"I will not accept any mission with this team!" Naruto spun around leaning with both hands on Tsunade's desk. "I've told you before only sole!"

"Now listen here gaki, until you sit on this side of the desk I'll be the one issuing orders." Tsunade had enough.

"Are you sure? From what I remember it's the council who issues orders. And cut the shit Gondaime-sama we _both _know I will never see that side of _this _desk." Naruto chuckled sarcastically at his joke.

"Your father would be ashamed of your behavior lately, and your mother must be turning over in her grave." Tsunade immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Well I'm glad you know what they would think, because I sure the hell don't. Though, as far as I'm concerned my father would understand since he is the one who made me into what I am!" Naruto's hands clenched onto the edge of Tsunade's desk.

"Naruto you will follow my orders." Tsunade glared at Naruto challengingly. "Or what Gondaime-sama? Are you going to throw me into my cage?" Tsunade flinched at Naruto's words. "Yeah we would like to see you try. Kyu finds it amusing that the place still exists and as far as I'm concerned you'll never get me within a yard of it without knocking me unconscious." Naruto threw Tsunade's desk aside with a powerful blast of chakra, causing the paper work stacked upon it to fly through the room.

"Naruto!"

"Shut the hell up Sakura!" Naruto began to walk towards Tsunade. "Stop trying to fix me! I don't need your interference!"

At that moment the ANBU guard on duty flew into the room ready to attack at a moments notice.

"STAND DOWN!" Tsunade shouted.

"Gondaime-sama." One of the guard stepped forward.

"I'm fine. Naruto…"

"No Tsunade! I trusted you and you gave up the right to my trust when you betrayed me! I've taken care of myself for eighteen fucking years, I don't need help now that I'm finally an adult!" Naruto slammed his fist into the wall above Tsunade's head causing a crack to spread outward from the impact.

Spinning on his heels Naruto made to leave the room. Unfortunately Kakashi and Sasuke were blocking the doorway.

"Move." Naruto's voice was cold and commanding as he glared at Kakashi through red eyes, ignoring Sasuke's presence.

"Naruto." Kakashi was preparing to lecture the boy.

"I don't need anything from you _sensei_."

Naruto moved faster then anyone on team 7 knew he was capable of and was immediately gone from the room.

After he left the room was silent for fifteen minutes until Tsunade signaled for the ANBU guard to leave.

"Was that really Naruto?" Sakura couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"Yes, unfortunately. "Tsunade pulled a bottle of sake out of her recently repaired desk and proceeded to drink straight from the bottle.

"Tsunade-sama I heard you and Naruto had another argument." Shizune rushed into the room.

"I give up Shizune. If he wants me to keep sending him on solo missions he'll eventually find what he's looking for."

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke finally spoke up. "What is Naruto looking for?"

"An escape."

"What?! You couldn't possibly mean what I think you mean!" Kakashi stepped towards her.

"Oh, Kakashi I do. He's found out that he can't do it himself so he's hoping that he'll find someone to do it for him."

Kakashi paled at Tsunade's words remembering his father. "He hasn't tried… has he?"

"Many times." Shizune's voice sounded defeated.

"What the hell are you three talking about?" Sakura was confused.

"They're saying our dobe teammate has tried the commit suicide." Sasuke's voice held no emotion, but those present knew by the subtle way the Uchiha clenched his fists and the nervous twitch of his leg that he was extremely concerned. "How many times?"

"We've found him 26 times. Each time different, each time worse. Who knows how many times we haven't found him." Tsunade seemed to pale at her own words.

"Why would he…" Sakura could not believe what she was hearing, Naruto always looked so cheerful.

"It's all my fault." Tsunade began to sob.

"Tsunade-sama, it's not your fault. Naruto has been thinking about this for years, he told us himself." Shizune wrapped her arms around the distraught Hokage.

"But if I only would have been honest with him…"

"No, you gave an oath to keep the secret from him. If anything we should blame Jiraiya for telling him."

"But he deserved to know."

"What did he deserve to know?" Kakashi was getting confused.

"The truth about his parents." Shizune spoke for Tsunade.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah Kakashi, Jiraiya decided to throw out a law and tell Naruto who his parents were. Then on top of that the council has found out that Naruto has been talking with Kyuubi and they're saying I should lock him up to protect the village. That or I should find some way to _use_ him as the weapon he should be." Tsunade's voice stressed her dislike of the councils thoughts. "And now he believes I've betrayed him. Though I almost feel as if I have. I can't openly oppose the council it would cause civil distress."

"What the hell do you mean his parents!? Who the hell are they? Wouldn't Naruto be happy to know who they were?" Sakura asked.

"Yondaime." Sasuke barely whispered.

Everyone immediately turned to him, staring.

"My father, when I went to school, told me to stay away from Naruto." Sasuke began. "I asked why, and he said that Naruto's father did something to him that made Naruto different and dangerous. Yondaime sealed Kyuubi into Naruto therefore he must be his father. Plus Naruto just looks like him." To emphasis his point Sasuke pointed over his shoulder at the picture on the wall of Namikaze Minato, a.k.a. Yondaime Hokage.

"There's no way." Sakura broke the silence that followed Sasuke's statement.

"Sasuke's right."

* * *

The next day Naruto was sitting outside the academy. He was seated on the swing that he had sat on as a child. He would watched everyone get picked up by their parents, curious as to what it would be like if he were to have them. He knew he would have to leave soon because the children would be getting out of class, but he needed the comfort that came from the familiar place of his childhood.

He could remember the days he sat there wondering where his parents were. Did they just not want him after he was use to seal Kyuubi? No, now he knew. He killed his mother. He would never know what they were thinking when he was born, but he prayed they weren't cursing his very existence.

"_Kyu?"_

"_**What is it kit?"**_

"_Why did you attack?"_Naruto had always wanted to ask the fox, but put the question off not knowing if he would be able to accept the answer. _**"I was being controlled by a man named Uchiha Madara. He was using a gengetsu and forced me to. When it was over all I remembered was a bright light and then you crying. The stupid villagers were afraid to pick you up until Saratobi forced the orphanage to actually take care of you."**_

"_I know. Kyu do you think I'll ever be free? Do you think I'll be able to be loved?"_

"_**I don't know kit."**_

"_Kyu, arigato."_

"_**It will be alright in the end kit."**_

"Naruto?"

Being absorbed with his inner dialogue Naruto didn't notice the time passing or that the children had been released.

"Sorry Iruka. I didn't notice the time." Naruto stood from the swing and stretched his limbs slightly. Then took off before the chuunin could ask what was bothering him.

"Naruto…" Iruka had noticed the changes taking place in the young blond, but did not know the cause of his torment and therefore could not _fix_ it.

Naruto on the other hand decided he wanted to _escape_for a while so he once again made his way to the top of the Hokage monument. Naruto knew that there he could be alone and observe the village below as the outsider he was.

After observing the village Naruto couldn't stand it any longer. He reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a three pronged kunai. It had been his fathers, Jiraiya had given it to him when he was told the truth. Naruto slowly unzipped his jacket and shrugged the material off. No use ruining it. The he slowly pressed the kunai to his left wrist pressing it in deeply and pulling it back in a quick motion. The pain was quick causing his arm to tingle. He repeated the same thing until three cuts shown from each arm, enjoying the numbness' that seemed to seep into his being.

"_**Kit I really with you wouldn't do this. I know that it doesn't take long to heal, but it still hurts you no matter how many times you do it."**_

"I can't stop Kyu. It's the only way I know to stop myself from hurting someone else. It's the only way I can deal with this loneliness, the deep ache in my heart, my soul." Tears began to leak from his deep cerulean blue eyes, unaware that he was speaking aloud.

"_**Kit…"**_

"Kyu, I can't keep this up anymore. I don't care if they try to cage us, I'm tired of hiding who I really am. I hate smiling when I want to cry. So after today I give."

"_**Kit you can't."**_

"I have to."

With that Naruto placed the kunai once again on his inner wrist and began to slowly pull it down dragging out the pain on his newly healed skin. That was when a hand covered his.

"That's enough usuratonkachi!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay cliffy I know but this is as far as I have gotten in my mind so we'll see what happens… review and tell me what you think! I should post again in a couple of days... just have to kick my bf off!!**

_Translation time: _

_I like to intermix some Japanese with my ff so here's a mini dictionary for anyone that needs it._

Baa-chan-- Old Lady (Often used by Naruto as a pet name for Tsunade in reference to her true age.)

Gaki -- Brat (Naruto is often called this by Tsunade and Jiraiya)

Gomen-- Sorry

Sama-- honorific often meaning sir or in reference to someone of a higher station.

Arigato-- Thank you


	3. Removing the Blindfold

**A/N: I got two reviews this time… awesome! I know I sound like an overexcited kid, but it's a new experience to me. I usually don't let people read what I write. So thank you narutolover15 and **

**DarkEra'Ssnow. This chapter is meant to shed light onto a few things so if there are any questions feel free in asking.**

"_thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

_With that Naruto placed the kunai once again on his inner wrist and began to slowly pull it down dragging out the pain on his newly healed skin. That was when a hand covered his._

"_That's enough usuratonkachi!"_

* * *

Naruto's hand immediately dropped the kunai it held. "Sasuke…"

"Why the hell are you doing this to yourself dobe!? This is not how the Naruto I know would solve things." Sasuke yelled.

"Leave me alone Uchiha." Naruto pulled his hand from Sasuke's. "The Naruto you thought you knew never really existed."

"Bull shit! I won't just watch you do this to your self!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders roughly.

"Why do you care now? Why the sudden interest teme? Do you miss using me to vent out your anger, because if you need a human training post go ahead." Naruto's voice was laced with malice.

"Dobe," Sasuke placed one of his hands firmly underneath Naruto's chin. "Is that what you think I want?"

Sasuke could see the barely concealed surprise in Naruto's eyes. "Let me go." Naruto's voice was shaky.

"Why?"

"Because I said to!" With that shout Naruto sent out a burst of Kyuubi's chakra breaking free of Sasuke's hold. Naruto was gone in an instant.

Sasuke meanwhile landed on the ground stunned. _"What the…" _

Sasuke wished that Naruto would realize how much he truly meant to him. The blonde dobe was his only reason for returning to the traitorous village.

Sasuke quickly began to contemplate his options where Naruto was concerned, but quickly realized that he could not help his dobe alone. He needed to call in the reserves. So swallowing his Uchiha pride he called for a meeting at his house with the Rookie 9, team Gai, and Sai with the hopes of saving their youngest male member. **(A/N: Hinata is younger then Naruto by two months, but otherwise he is still the youngest)**

* * *

It was getting dark when everyone finally settled into the large family room of the Uchiha mansion, no one knowing what the reason for the meeting was. Sasuke on the other hand was surprised at how easy it was to gather everyone. All he had to do was tell Sakura and Ino that he needed their help and they jumped at the opportunity.

"Alright guys there's a bit of a problem we need to see to." Sasuke finally began.

"What has Naruto done this time?" Shikamaru said before Sasuke could reveal the problem.

"How'd you know this was about the dobe?"

"He's the only one of our group not present." Shikamaru stated as he leaned further back in the chair he occupied. "Troublesome." "Sasuke maybe you should start with what happened yesterday." Sakura added to help her rave haired teammate.

"Alright. You all know about Naruto being a jinchuuriki. Well yesterday we were called into Tsunade's office to receive the first team mission we have had in six months. When we got there Tsunade and Naruto were arguing."

"More like Naruto was screaming at the Hokage." Sakura interjected.

"Sorry, but correct me if I'm wrong, doesn't Naruto argue with the Hokage all the time?" Neji questioned.

"Not like this." Sakura shivered at the memory. "His eyes were red and his voice was devoid of all happiness. If someone had asked me I would have said it wasn't even Naruto."

"I take it Naruto found out about his father." Again everyone turned to stare at the lazy shinobi who had his head lying to the side with his eyes closed.

"How did you…?" Sakura started.

"Do I really need to explain?" Hearing no response Shikamaru sighed. "He looks oddly like the man. Though he is much smaller in stature the resemblance is too pronounced."

"What is he talking about?" Kiba bellowed as Akamaru barked along side. "Naruto was an orphan. We all know that."

"Okay someone explain to dog boy how babies don't just fall from the sky." Ino would never let the chance to mock Kiba pass.

"Listen here Ino I know babies don't fall from the sky you…" Kiba began to rant.

"Kiba be quite." Shino placed his hand on his teammates shoulder silencing him.

"Shikamaru's right. Naruto learned who his parents were and it turned out his father was actually Yondaime." Sasuke decided to bring the group back onto the subject.

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sakura shouted.** (A/N lol I should call them the four S's lol!) **Well Shino and Neji didn't shout, but their mouths were hanging open in momentary shock.

"Why the hell is he not staying in the Namikaze mansion and why is his name Uzumaki?" Neji finally asked after he regained his composure.

"It seems like there was a law that prohibited Naruto from knowing who his parents were." Sasuke was beginning to wish that he did not call this meet.

"Then _crunch_ how did he _munch_ find out _swallow?_" Choji spoke through a mouthful of his favorite potato chips.

"Seems like his perverted sensei decided the law was unnecessary." Sakura added.

"Which one Kakashi or Jiraiya?" Lee asked.

"Lee has a point they both are very perverted." Tenten backed up her teammate.

"Does it really matter?" Sasuke was quickly becoming frustrated. "What does matter is that this has made Naruto depressed."

"What do you mean this is what has made Naruto depressed?" Shikamaru was fully alert and centered on the conversation. "Naruto has always been depressed."

"No he hasn't he's always smiling and he has never cried that I know of." Kiba stated.

"Troublesome. Don't tell me that you all haven't noticed."

"What are you talking about Shika?" Choji had stopped eating his chips knowing that if Shikamaru was this attentive the situation deserved his full attention.

"Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai you guys must have noticed." The three mentioned just looked at Shikamaru obliviously. "Kami, no wonder the blonde comes to play shoji with me."

"Just tell us already Nara." Sasuke demanded.

"When we were in academy didn't you guys see Naruto sitting in the swing at the end of the day?" Shikamaru asked already knowing the answer. "He used to sit there and watch as we would get picked up by our parents. He would always stare with this look of envy and longing as if he would give anything to have parents. He was always alone.

"Yeah Naruto puts on a good front and smiles a lot he also pretends to be stupid, but I know for a fact that he's actually pretty smart. Did you guys know that Sandaime had Naruto start at the academy when he was three? He could barely read but the council wanted him trained. Naruto said that Sandaime told him to fail three times. He was always bad at bunshin, he just had _too _much chakra for it, but if he wanted to he could have still failed that and passed with the rest. The only reason his test scores were so low was that he showed up late for the exam. He was called to Sandaime's office, I don't know exactly why, but I remember him showing up twenty minutes into the test. He only had ten minutes for the written portion. To be honest I'm surprised he got as many questions done and right as he did." Shikamaru leaned forward and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his vest.

"Sasuke do you mind?" Sasuke waved him off not caring if he smoked as long as he finished his explanation, though he did wonder when the lazy Nin had become so long winded. Shikamaru proceeded to light the cigarette and take a long drag.

"He's hidden himself from everyone. I'd know he's beaten me a shoji when he was pissed that Sasuke came back. I was so surprised that I almost choked on the tea I was drinking. He knows that if he smiles and goes around being loud he'll attract less attention then if he were to show his intelligence. He was protecting himself."

"But why? Why would he need to smother his youthful spirit in lies?" Lee asked in concern.

"After Naruto beat me we had a talk and he sort of spilled the beans. He told me about how the council and Danzou wanted him to be used as a weapon. That he had to hide his strength and intelligence otherwise they would see him as dangerous and lock him up. They won't let him be promoted past chuunin either." This information seemed to stun everyone in the room. "He also told me that there's a special cell full of chakra suppressing seals that they used to throw him in when he was younger when his pranks got out of hand. He said that the seals would suck away so much of his chakra that it would leave him with a sever migraine and cause him to be nauseous."

"Why would they do such a thing? He was only a child." Hinata had tear welling in her eyes.

"That's the least of his worries. The council has recently been petitioning for him to be trained under Danzou." At this statement Sai stood up.

"They wouldn't." Sai was furious.

"They know Danzou would turn him into the weapon they have always wanted him to be. That he would _break _him."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Sakura inquired.

"You've been too busy at the hospital and I have been to busy trying to settle things around the mansion to be there for him." Sasuke declared.

"He has never been comfortable enough to show you guys his true self, he told me that himself." Sai said. "He told me he pretended to have a crush on Sakura because Saratobi began to ask him why he wasn't interested in any of the girls at school. I bet none of you know that dickless is gay even."

"WHAT BLONDIE IS GAY!?" Kiba yowled.

"Yeah he told me after I continued to pester him in the onsen. He thought that it would get me to back off too bad for him it didn't work." Sai chuckled to himself.

"Tell me you didn't do anything to him." Sakura was shocked.

"No I just knew that it bothered him more then me that way. Plus, though I like blondes, I shoot for the other team right Ino." Sai winked towards blonde he mentioned.

"SAI!" Ino immediately pulled Sai back down to where they had been sitting. "Why I date you I'll never know." She mumbled.

"Wait someone tell me again is Naruto really gay?" Kiba had a one track mind.

"Yes, Naruto- kun told me his was too." Hinata spoke up as her face turned bright red. "I had finally got the courage to ask him out and he didn't want to hurt my feeling so he confided in me. Sai you shouldn't have told everyone, he would have said something if he wanted them to know." Hinata scolded.

"What's the matter Kiba, a little homophobic?" Ino pestered.

"NO!" Kiba immediately replied. "It's just awkward; I've been to the onsen with him and all."

"I think it is great that Naruto's youthful spirit is seeking love. It doesn't matter to me that he likes guys." Lee gave his best nice guy pose.

"Oh come on Kiba it's not that big a deal, look at Iruka and Kakashi they've been together for a year now." Tenten pointed out.

"Although the information on Naruto's sexual orientation was quite startling shouldn't we get back on track?" Sasuke was sure at this point that the majority of the people in the room had ADHD.

"I still don't see why you called us here Uchiha. You had to have a reason to throw away our pride and ask us all to come here." Neji said.

"Dobe wants to die. He's trying to find a way to kill himself."

The room went silent. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, no one truly believing that their blonde friend was trying to die.

"That's why he's going on all the solo missions." Shino surprised everyone by speaking first.

"Apparently Kyuubi is healing him whenever he tries. Just today I caught him on top of the Hokage monument slitting his wrists. There was more blood there then the average human should be able to lose." Sasuke seemed more scared then angry.

"We should get Gaara." Shikamaru suggested.

"Why bother the Kazekage." Sai asked.

"Gaara and Naruto are a lot alike, just look at everything. They are both jinchuuriki that had demons sealed into them by their fathers that were both the Yondaime of their villages. They were both despised and hated in their villages and they both missed out on important childhood events." Shikamaru was becoming irritated that he was the only one solving the problem at hand.

"What good could Gaara-kun do?" Lee asked being the only one brave enough to add the honorific to Gaara's name.

"He'll know what to do from experience. It's the best option." Shikamaru leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. He had given them his solution if there was anything else they could figure it out without him.

"How do we ask the Kazekage to come to Konoha for this?" Hinata asked.

"Well I don't know maybe Tenten or Shika could ask their significant others if they could relay the message and ask him." Ino hid her smile under her hand.

"I don't see Kankuro enough to ask him about this." Tenten tried to hide her blush.

Everyone stared at the lazy shinobi waiting for his answer.

"Troublesome. Temari is in town I will see if she can contact Gaara and alert him to the situation." Shikamaru stood and left to finish his task.

After Shikamaru's departure everyone else slowly made their way out of the Uchiha mansion leaving behind Sakura, Sai, and of course Sasuke.

"How could we have been so blind to his suffering?" Sakura was close to tears.

"He told me that you two both seemed too caught up in yourselves to notice the world around you. That he could have dyed his hair purple and you guys wouldn't have even notice." Sai stood to leave. "He told me that if you guys were his true friends you would have asked how he was and would have remembered his birthday. Naruto is different from everyone else in this village. He bears a burden he never had a choice in and all he wants for it is acknowledgement. For people to say good morning and to ask him how he's doing. It must have hurt for the two people he wanted to notice him the most to either ignore him or leave him."

As Sai walked out the door he passed Sasuke, "Or for the one you love the most to try to kill you," Sai whispered as he went through the door.

Sasuke could only stare at the doorway not believing what Sai had said.

"_Dobe."_

* * *

**A/N: So key points in the story. 1) Kakashi and Iruka are together. 2) Naruto's gay. 3) Naruto likes to confide in Shika. 4) Ino and Sai are together. 5) Shika is with Temari 6) Tenten is with Kankuro. I know this chapter has a lack of Naruto, but I wanted to get the gang together for a little meeting. **

_Translation time: _

_I like to intermix some Japanese with my ff so here's a mini dictionary for anyone that needs it._

Onsen-- Group bath/ Bath house


	4. PLEA FOR HELP

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!!!

* * *

Okay I hate when people do this but it's the easiest way I know… I need input before I continue this story.

Please go to my profile and vote on the poll I have up. I will let people vote for a couple of days… and I will still post the next chapter tomorrow, but I need help. I'll take this down after I post the next chapter.

Or just tell me in a review... Do you think i should add Mpreg?

Be nice... that's about all i'll say.

---Thanks,

Yukiko!


	5. Finding Release

**A/N: Okay so here's the chapter… it would have been posted earlier if I could have logged in but the site said it was doing maintenance. That's okay; I just hope you guys think it was worth the wait… Oh and if you haven't replied to the temporary post I did I was wondering if this should have mpreg… so far it's leaning towards a definite yes. That means this story is going to be drastically longer then I first thought. I mean Sasu isn't even with Naru yet. Once again thank you to my reviewers, especially DarkEra'Ssnow; you gave me a great idea with your questions. Also I replied to those of you who had questions. I hope I answered them well enough. So with out further adu chapter 4! **

"_thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

Rated: M... Major cussing in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… too bad for me huh?

* * *

"Alright I just finished sending a messenger hawk with the letter to Gaara." Temari had just entered her ambassador's sweet in the Hokage tower.

"Arigato Koi." Shikamaru was sitting on the corner of her bed. "How long do you think it will take him to reply?"

Temari walked over and sat down beside him. "We won't get a reply."

"What do you…" Temari silenced his inquiry with a gentle kiss. "It's not very often that I need to explain things to you," She chuckled. "Gaara should be here in about two days. It will take half a day for the message to reach Suna, then it will take him about a day and a half to get here. I just hope Kankuro is ready for the exercise."

"How do you think he'll react?" Shikamaru was concerned.

"Worse then all of us." Temari leaned in to kiss her lazy lover.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Growling at the interruption she trudged over to the door. "This better be goo…"

Temari stood stunned as none other then their subject stood in her doorway.

"Nice to see you too Temari," Naruto greeted.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Shikamaru and his dad said he hadn't seen him. Then he told me you were in town and we both know how whipped you've got him. I knew he would be here." Naruto barely smiled, not even laughing after his joke.

"Troublesome blondes." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari's waist as he turned up behind her. "What can I do for you Naruto?"

"I was wondering if you could be my look out, and if the forest area I used last time was still okay?" Naruto was looking at his feet with his fists clenched as he spoke.

"Troublesome, I guess. Just don't scare me like last time. Give me a warning before you go all Demon on me." Shikamaru kissed Temari on the cheek. "I'll be back later tonight. Don't get drunk with Tsunade at the meeting. I'd prefer if you didn't pass out on me tonight."

"Damn it Shika," Temari yelled at his retreating back. "That was one time! How was I supposed to know that old lady could swim in sake and still not be drunk!?"

Shikamaru just waved over his shoulder not bothering to look back.

* * *

"Alright Naruto." Shikamaru signaled to his blonde friend.

"Are you sure that your family doesn't mind that you let me do this out here?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry. This is in the very back of the forest and the deer don't come here too often anyway." Shikamaru had graciously allowed Naruto to vent his frustration out in the forest where his family raised deer. Shikamaru knew his father did not care as long as Naruto kept the damage to a minimum and the deer were not bothered.

"Alright, don't fall asleep and keep an eye out for anyone. The only thing I need is to accidentally kill someone." Naruto joked.

"Like I could fall asleep while you vent anyway. You're way too loud. You put up the barrier right?"

"Yeah, all the seals are in place, no one should feel Kyu's chakra."

"Okay have fun." With that Shikamaru sat on the branch he was standing on and leaned against the tree's trunk.

Naruto was standing in the middle of a clearing. Fallen trees and piles of dirt were spread around almost as if an explosive had been set off.

"_Kyu?"_

"_**What kit?"**_

"_Ready?" _

"_**As much as I can be." **_After Kyu spoke Naruto released a blast of Kyuubi's chakra.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Over a hundred copies of the blonde shinobi sprung into existence. All of them were enclosed in red chakra. It was only peaceful for but a moment then they all began to attack the original at the same time.

Soon the air was filled with shouts as clones were dispersed one by one. Using nothing but taijutsu, Naruto stopped all attack from his clones. It went on that way for an hour before tired Naruto fell to the ground dispersing the three remaining clones as he fell.

Shikamaru knew this was his queue. "So what happened?" He knew that Naruto never wanted to vent like this unless something was bothering him.

"Everyone's acting funny."

"What do you mean?" Though in truth he knew where this was leading. _"Those idiots."_

"Well Ino showed up this morning with a bouquet of sunflowers saying some nonsense about looking at the brighter side of things. Then as I was heading to the training grounds to do a few exercises when Lee found me and gave me a long speech on how I was in the _springtime of my youth_ and that I should not waste it. Then he proceeded to surprise me by telling me that I needn't worry because the guy of my dreams would come to sweep me off of my feet before I knew it. I don't even know how fuzzy brows knows I am gay! After I lost Lee, Shino and Kiba showed up at my normal training spot. That's when things got even weirder. Shino hugged me! I never in all of my life would have expected that! Then Kiba wouldn't even look at me. A few minutes latter Hinata showed up with a batch of those cookies that look like me. To be honest Shika those things creep me out. I feel like a cannibal when I eat them. They left, but not before Kiba decided to walk by me and say, 'I don't care if you like guys but I swear shorty if you ever hit on me I'll slug you.' How the hell did everyone find out about my sexuality over night!?" Naruto stood up and began to pacing.

"After training things just got freaky. I went to Ichiraku and Choji was there. He gave me his ramen. Said something about how I looked too hungry to wait, then he paid for my meal! When I tried to fight he said that sometimes I need to learn to accept things. After I was done there I went to leave and it just so happened that Tenten and Neji were walking by. They both just stopped and stared at me. Tenten looked like she was about to cry! Then Neji, Hyuuga Neji, hugged me and kissed my cheek!" Naruto gave Shikamaru a look that dared him to no believe him.

"That's interesting."

"INTERESTING! I GOT KISSED ON THE CHEEK BY MISTER I HAVE A STICK SHOVED UP MY STUCK UP ASS HYUUGA FUCKING NEJI! Are they all on some new drug trail I wasn't informed about? Because if that's the side-effects they need to stop!"

"Maybe they all are just worried about you…" Shikamaru started.

"What do you mean?"

There was a long drawn out silence as Naruto thought of the possibilities. "They didn't!"

"What…"

"Sasuke and Sakura, they told all of you didn't they!?"

"Naruto, this is so troublesome. Yes, they were concerned about you."

"Agh…" Naruto yelled in frustration, slamming his fist into a nearby tree. "Why can't everyone just let me be!?"

"Naruto we just…" "No Shika, I don't want to hear it. They don't have to live my life. They don't know what I'm going through. They don't hear a demon in their head and they aren't worried if the council will one day decide that they're dangerous and throw them in a cage. The have families and people waiting for them when they go home. None of them could possibly understand me!"

"I know…" Shikamaru admitted

"And furthermore… Wait what?" Naruto stopped ranting.

"Troublesome. I said I know. None of us can help you, because none of us are like you. Yeah you can tell me what is bothering you and I can give you unbiased advice, and you can always count on Sai to pester you until you talk, but we can't relate. Well Sai could a little but we both know he has the emotional capacity of a fruit fly. All we want is for you to be happy. And not the fake loud I'll be hokage believe it happy, but genuinely happy." "It's impossible for that to happen Shika. I lost my chance to be happy years ago. I was close but Sasuke… It's a lost cause. You guys should give up too." Naruto stared up at the sky. "I've got to go see Iruka. Something about me not spending enough time with him now that he and Kakashi live together."

Shikamaru could do nothing but watch as one of his closest friends walked away. _"You'll never know how bad you've broke him Uchiha. Please hurry Gaara. You're the only one I know who can help."_

* * *

Meanwhile the very Uchiha that Shikamaru was thinking about was sitting at his kitchen table with a hot cup of tea in his hands.

"_Naruto do you really love me?"_

Sasuke began to think about Naruto and the way he acted around him before he left. _"We were only kids."_

The more Sasuke thought about it the more he saw. The way Naruto would follow him around. The way his smiles seemed more sincere when they were alone. The way he would wrap his arm around his shoulder as they walked side by side. The signs were all there, but he never noticed.

"_Is that why you chased after me when I left? Was it out of love?" _Sasuke threw his tea cup across the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled.

"What would you have done?" Sasuke spun around in surprise. Sai stood there smiling slyly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were taking my revelation."

The room went deathly silent.

"What would you have done if you had known Uchiha and don't lie. You would have still left wouldn't you? You would have still sought out your revenge, it would have just broken him a little more and sooner."

"How would you know!?" Sasuke yelled at Sai.

"Because he told me so."

"What?"

Sai walked over to the chair next to Sasuke's. "We got drunk and he said the reason he didn't like me is because I look like you. He said that seeing me made him remember how much you never cared. He said that it hurt because he knew you would never love him, but he also knew that no matter what he would never be able to stop loving you. He hates himself for not being able to get over you, even though you were never his. He's afraid of you because of the power you could hold over him. You have the ability to completely break him. All because you were the first person to ever see him. The first person to acknowledge his existence." Sai leaned forward on resting his chin on his hands. "Naruto is different from the rest of the world Uchiha. He has been given nothing in life, but for some reason the thing he wants the most in the world he believes will never be his."

"What would that be?" Sasuke's face was tilted down and hidden by his bangs.

"Love, he wants to be loved."

"Who said he wasn't loved!" Sasuke stood cause his chair to flip over onto the ground. "I love him."

Sasuke's eyes went wide in shock. He could not understand what had possessed him to say it but now that he had he knew it was true.

"Then prove it." With that said Sai stood from his chair and began to leave. "But Uchiha I swear if you hurt him again I will personally be the one that pulls your black heart from your body."

Sasuke bent over and placed the chair he had toppled upright.

"_Dobe, what have I done?"_

* * *

**A/N: Okay as I was typing this chapter I noticed how my spell check kept telling me the entire cast's names were spelled wrong, so I decided to just get over it and add their names to the dictionary. I just hate that little red line under every other word! My spelling looks bad enough at first without adding to it. **

**Hopefully you all remember the forest that Shikamaru's family raise deer in! If not go back to the episode where he beats hidan! And yes i realize that Naruto is not cutting himself to vent his frustration in this chapter, but he sometimes just needs to fight it out. Cutting himself only help is some ways. Plus he knows when he is done he'll be able to talk it out with shikamaru.**

**But anyways, tell me what you think and if you have any questions I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. Thanks for reading! **_Translation time: _

_I like to intermix some Japanese with my ff so here's a mini dictionary for anyone that needs it._

Koi-- Means love, Short for koibito which means lover (not sure but I think that's right!)

Arigato-- thank you


	6. A Friends Concern

**A/N: Alright, this chapter was hard to write!! I could not decide on how to have Gaara react to the news about Naruto. Gaara is one of my favorite characters… (well honestly who doesn't love Gaara?) I know I made him a little OC, but you have to remember that this is a situation that Gaara has never been in. He's not going to act totally in character through something like this. But I still apologize. **

"_thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

Rated: M… a little gory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _(I think I might stop putting this here after this chapter!)_

* * *

A fan carrying blonde haired kunoichi from Suna stood alongside her lazy lover at the Southern gate to Konoha. **(A/N Suna is to the south east of Konoha. I guess that they would use the southern gate…) **

"Why are we here again?" Shikamaru yawned at the end of his sentence.

"Gaara should be here soon. Do you want him rampaging through the village in search of us or Naruto?" Temari quirked an eyebrow toward Shikamaru.

"Troublesome."

"Oh come on what would you be doing right now anyway, staring at the clouds?" Shikamaru shrugged at Temari's inquiry. "You have to be the laziest man alive."

"How do you know how long it will take Gaara to get here anyway?" Shikamaru tried to divert his lovers attention away from listing his flaws.

"Remember when Naruto came back injured after the last fight with the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru nodded. "Well Gaara force us to sprint the whole way here. I swear when it comes to Naruto, Gaara would do anything."

"Troublesome."

"Yeah, your telling me. Ah!" No sooner had Temari finished her sentence did Gaara appear in front of them. "Temari, where is he?" Gaara's voice was tense though he showed no outward sign of fatigue.

"Where's Kankuro?" Temari was slightly worried about her younger puppeteer brother.

"He should be here in a moment. Now where is Naruto." Gaara glared at Temari and Shikamaru demanding an answer.

"Troublesome, he's usually at the training grounds at this time of…" Gaara did not allow Shikamaru to finish before he nodded his head and disappeared in a cloud of sand.

"Temari," Kankuro showed up seconds after his village leader and younger brother had disappeared. "Water."

Temari threw a bottle of water at her brother. Kankuro proceeded to fall to the ground gulping greedily at the water. "Thank Kami! Now where the hell did he go?"

"To find Naruto." Temari answered. "Is what he said true?" Kankuro looked at the ground as he sat cross legged.

"Unfortunately." Temari understood how her brother felt. They were indebted to the young blonde jinchuuriki of the hidden leaf village, he had given them their brother back. A feat that no one else had managed.

"Gaara might kill him." Kankuro said bluntly.

"Troublesome."

* * *

Oblivious to his emanate doom Naruto sat against the training post he had once been tied to all those years ago. Unfortunately the scene before him was much bleaker then it had been in his genin years. Blood covered the grass in front of him and was spread in many patches throughout the training ground.

"_**Kit you have to stop I'm running out of chakra." **_Kyuubi was pleading.

"_Good. I'm close." _Naruto sighed in relief.

The wind blew through his bangs carrying with it the sent of the woods he love so much, but it also carried with it a foreign yet familiar smell. It was the coppery smell of old blood mixed with sand. Naruto looked up from the his father's kunai which was buried in the ground between his legs. "Gaara?"

Before Naruto could react Gaara had wrapped him within his sand and lifted him from the ground.

"Ha-ha funny Gaara you caught me now put me…" Gaara marched over to Naruto and before Naruto could finish his sentence Gaara had slapped him across the face. Naruto was shocked as the pain registered and his eyes watered.

"Why? How could you?" Gaara was shaking in anger.

"I can see that the gossip went as far as Suna." Naruto sneered.

"DO NOT MOCK ME UZUMAKI!" Gaara screamed. Then quieter he said, "Why would you do this to yourself? What of your dreams, the people that love you?"

"You were right all those years ago Gaara, we should love only ourselves. It's easier then the disappointment we will receive from seeking it from others." Naruto could not look Gaara in the eyes.

"NO! If you would have never shown me how I was wrong I would not be where I am. If you had not changed the minds of many others, this world we live in would be far worse off. " Gaara had his hand fisted in his shirt over his heart. "You promised me we would change this world together for the better. So that no one would have to deal with the loneliness and pain we endured."

"Gaara," Naruto bowed his head in shame. "I didn't know what I know now. I'm nothing, I was made to be a weapon. My own father made me into this. He was supposed to love me, but he did this to me instead." Naruto looked into Gaara's teal-green eyes and what Gaara saw there shocked him. Naruto's once vibrant and beautiful cerulean blue eyes were clouded over, as if his soul had been pulled from his body. "I killed my mother Gaara. I'm the reason she died and I know he hated me for it. Jiraiya-sensei said that tousan loved okasan more than anything in the world. I took her from him, so I know he hated me." Tears began to slowly seep from Naruto's deserted eyes.

"Naruto, I understand how you feel, but none of that was your fault. You were a baby." Gaara understood Naruto's pain so much he could physically feel it.

"Even so, if the villagers and the council want me to turn into a heartless killing machine I will. There's nothing left for me, so I will at least fulfill my duty as the last Jinchuuriki."

Before Naruto could say anything else Gaara had pulled back his arm and punched Naruto in the middle of his forehead.

"Gaara, gomen." Lack of chakra and utter exhaustion had finally gotten to Naruto and with the aid of Gaara's punch Naruto blacked out.

It was then that Gaara looked at his surroundings and noticed all of the blood. His breath caught in his throat at the sheer amount that covered the training ground. He knew that he had to get Naruto to the hospital fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was walking towards the hospital to talk with Sakura about his newfound _love_ for Naruto. He was hoping that the female's perspective could help him to better comprehend his feelings to the smaller blonde shinobi.

It was as he took his first step into the lobby that he heard someone behind him scream. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"

Sasuke turned just in time to side step the Kazekage as he ran past. It was a few moments later the raven haired ninja realized that Gaara had been carrying someone. Someone who was wearing a black shirt and unimaginably bright orange pants.

"_Naruto!" _Sasuke immediately pursued the red haired Kazekage.

"Someone get the Hokage! NOW!" Gaara demanded cradling Naruto close to his chest.

"Gaara," Sakura was walking by with a clip board in her hands. As Gaara turned towards her she immediately noticed the boy in his arms. "Naruto!"

Sakura rushed forward to assess the situation. She saw how pale Naruto's usually vibrant tan skin looked and knew straight away something was wrong. "Bring him in here quickly." She pulled on Gaara's sleeve, guiding him to an empty room.

Gaara followed in odd compliance, recognizing the girl as Naruto's pink haired teammate. As soon as he entered the room he gently placed Naruto on the empty bead. Smearing the white sheets with the blood that covered Naruto. Gaara turned towards Sakura ready to answer the questions he knew she would have. Before he could even start he was lifted off his feet by the front of his shirt and staring straight into blood red sharingan eyes. Gaara quickly realized who his capture was and knew he would have to be careful.

"Put me down Uchiha." Gaara demanded.

Sasuke began to notice the sand surrounding his throat and opted for following the foreign kage's order. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Less then he did himself." Sasuke flinched at Gaara's words unable to hide his concern. "I'll explain when the Hokage gets here." Gaara shoved his way past Sasuke and exited the hospital room to sit in the chair beside the door in the hallway.

"He'll be fine Sasuke." Sakura's hands were glowing green as she checked Naruto over for injuries. Sakura's brow began to furrow. "Hand me the gauze from the cabinet above the sink there."

Sasuke rushed to comply with Sakura's order. "What's wrong?"

"He is suffering from blood lose and chakra depletion. With his and Kyuubi's reserves he must have been training all night and into the day to be this way. Kyuubi is barely able to replenish his blood right now and it seems as if he can't heal the cut on Naruto's forehead." Sakura kept inspecting Naruto's tiny frame. "He's too thin for someone who eats as much ramen as he does. I've never noticed with him wearing that jacket all of the time." Sakura commented.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

Just as Sakura had finished cleaning up all of the blood Tsunade busted through the door and ran to Naruto's bedside. Not even pausing to ask questions she quickly began to check him over.

"Chakra depletion and sever blood lose. It seems that the fox is replenishing his blood supply, though it is defiantly slower then normal." She whispered to herself as tears of relief sprang to her eyes. Blinking quickly to push the tears back, Tsunade brushed the bangs from Naruto's forehead lovingly as she inspected the wound. "You're going to be the death of me Gaki."

"Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage spun around in shock as she heard Gaara speak. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I received a distressing message from my sister and decided that my presence was needed here for Naruto's sake." The Kazekage glared at the elder Hokage daring her to reprimand him.

"I take it you're part of the reason why he's here."

"I punched him. But he was already like this I just didn't notice." Gaara felt stupid for not noticing Naruto's condition before they began to argue.

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to ward away the on coming headache. "Gaara, you should not have left Suna the situation in under…"

"Control?" Gaara finished. "Then why is he covered in blood? Why was there enough blood covering the training ground for six people to have died? It was all Naruto's blood! I'd say the situation, as you so put it, is out of your control Hokage-sama!" Gaara was shouting by the end. "I swear if you can't help him I'm taking him with me to Suna. At least there he is seen as the hero he is. There he is respected!"

"Gaara I won't allow you to take him." Tsunade balled her hands into fists to hold back her anger at being spoken to in such a way.

"I'm not asking for permission Tsunade. I don't care if this will start war, he deserves better." Gaara turned and walked from the room.

Tsunade stared at the doorway for a moment before turning and sitting in the chair next to Naruto's bedside. Placing her face in her hands she sighed deeply.

"Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura spoke.

"I'm fine Sakura."

"Sakura," a young medic-nin entered the room. "You're needed in room 108."

"Hai," Sakura looked worriedly at her sensei and teammate.

"I'll be fine Sakura. Get back to work." Tsunade motioned her to the door with a flick of her wrists.

The room was filled with absolute silence as both of the awake occupants could do nothing but look at the young boy that lay unconscious in the hospital bed. Then suddenly the Hokage spoke.

"I wish he could understand how much I love him. He's the child I was never able to have." Sasuke was unsure if Tsunade was speaking to herself or to him so he remained quiet. "He deserves better. If I could do anything to give him the life he should have I would. But the council refuses to allow him to be my successor, though there is no one better for the job. He's been training to be the Hokage since you came back, it was all he had left."

Sasuke would never understand what possessed him to do what he did next, but before he could stop himself he placed his hand on Tsunade's shoulder and said, "He'll be alright. I'll see to it that he's alright."

Tsunade turned towards Sasuke her eyes wide as she realized the depth of emotion with which he spoke. "Don't make promises unless you mean to keep them Uchiha."

"I never have Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled up at the young man before her. If there was anyone that could save Naruto she knew it was Sasuke. Because she knew, though Naruto had tried to hide it well, that her young blonde loved the last Uchiha more than anyone.

"I need to get back to my paperwork before Shizune comes looking for me. Watch over him?" Tsunade stood from her chair wiping imaginary dust from her pant legs.

"You don't even need to ask." Sasuke answered, and with that the Godaime Hokage left Naruto's room.

Sasuke took the seat that Tsunade had occupied turning the chair to face Naruto's bed. Once settled he grabbed Naruto's hand lightly in his. "Dobe. You have to stop doing this." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand gently. _"I love you too much to see you hurt like this." _Though Sasuke knew he was not ready to say such words aloud he could not stop himself from thinking them.

Before long Sasuke drifted off to sleep, unconsciously laying his head in Naruto's lap. The last noises he heard was Naruto's gentle snore, and for some reason it was the most comforting sound Sasuke had ever heard.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay there's the chapter, I hope the scene with Gaara met you guys standards. I know everyone was expectant when it came to that for some reason. *shrugs* As always feel free to send me any and all questions or comments. Oh and if you guys have ever wondered where I get all my information, (well other then all of the random info I already know) go to . They have everything!

**Don't forget review I really appreciate it when you do. OH! Also if you guys have any suggestions for the summary, I seem to suck at making them! So if you have a suggestion it would be greatly appreciated!**

_I like to intermix some Japanese with my ff so here's a mini dictionary for anyone that needs it._

Kunoichi-- Female Ninja.

Jinchuuriki-- Human Sacrifice, term used for the hosts of tailed beasts (you probably knew this)

Tousan-- Father

Okasan-- Mother


	7. Lies Cannot Last

Ch. 6

**A/N: So I no longer need a beta! I asked DarkEra'Ssnow if she would mind doing it and she has so graciously agreed! So… YEAH!!!!!! Not much else to say other then read and review!**

"_thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

Rated: M --- Be warned there are major yaoi references this chapter!

* * *

White tiles, Naruto had barely opened his eyes and he knew exactly where he was. He was in the hospital, still alive. The pain in his head validated his assumptions.

"_Gaara sure pacts a hard punch for such a girly guy."_ Naruto winced at his thought.

"_**Well if you wouldn't have been trying to kill yourself he wouldn't have punched you." **_Kyuubi was pouting; well it was as close as a thousand year old fox demon would be to pouting.

"_If I could get paid for time spent in the hospital, I'd have more money then the Fire Lord."_Naruto mentally chuckled at his joke.

"_**Kit now's not the time to joke. Look down at your lap."**_

Following Kyuubi's orders Naruto looked down. Naruto's mouth fell open in surprise. He could not believe his eyes.

"_What is he…?"_

"_**Don't question it kit."**_Kyuubi knew Naruto's feelings and hoped this would help him.

Sasuke, unaware of the confusion he had just caused, smiled as he slept. Naruto could not help but to stare at the man before him. Sasuke looked content and peaceful, with his brow free of its normal scowl. Then Sasuke shifted brining Naruto's attention to another surprise. They were holding hands. Not only were they holding hands, but their fingers were interlocked and it seemed as if Sasuke was holding on for dear life.

Naruto did not know how long he stared at the raven haired man he begrudgingly loved, all he noticed was his increased heart rate and the blush he knew was present on his cheeks. Before he could stop himself his hand unconsciously reached forward to run his knuckles down the side of Sasuke's face lightly.

Sasuke reacted immediately. He sprang to his feet pulling a kunai out the pouch on his thigh. He reacted so fast and fluidly that he didn't even release Naruto's hand.

"Itai," Naruto said from his place on the ground.

Finally realizing what had happened and where he was Sasuke cleared his throat and spoke, "Are you okay?" He pulled Naruto from the ground with the hand he still held as he spoke.

"Fine, don't worry about it. I know it was a natural reaction." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

They stood still for a moment after Naruto was finally stable on his feet. Sasuke had yet to let go of Naruto's hand and Naruto did not want to mention it for fear that Sasuke would let go. Naruto knew it was most likely that this would be the only time he would hold the hand of the man he loved more than life itself.

"Ahem." Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads towards the window from where the noise had come.

"Don't you ever use doors?" Naruto questioned the silver haired shinobi.

"It's faster this way. Are you going to let go of each other's hands, or is there something you boys have been hiding from me?" Kakashi teased.

Kakashi's words forced action from the boys and they immediately released each others hands. Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi, while Naruto's face lit up like a festival lantern.

"How long have you been there?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Long enough," Kakashi hopped down from his perch with a light chuckle. He calmly walked towards the boys with a sly smile gracing his hidden lips. "I need to speak to you in the hall Sasuke." He moved pass the boys towards the door. "Oh and Naruto, Tsunade said not to move a muscle, or she would personally see to it that you were forced into a full body cast."

With the warning he was told to deliver said Kakashi left the room with Sasuke following.

* * *

"What is it Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned as soon as the door was shut behind him.

"You like him." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke glared at the jounin before coming clean. "Yes."

"Good, because I'm going to warn you, cause him any grievance and I will rip your heart out." Kakashi's eyes were turned up in what Sasuke could only presume was a smile.

"You'll have to spar Sai for the honor. Apparently he has dibs on what he referred to as my _black heart_." Sasuke could not believe the treats he was receiving for thinking about starting a relationship with Naruto. It frustrated him to a whole new level.

"He's fragile Sasuke. Not only emotionally, but mentally as well. Naruto has been treated poorly his whole life and no on has ever truly been able to get close to him with the barriers he created. No one but you. When you left for Otogakure it broke him. I have never seen him act so lifeless, even now. The only thing that brought him back was Jiraiya offering to train him, so that he could bring you back. Sasuke what I'm trying to say is," Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's should, as if to make him feel the weight of his words, "You have the ability to break Naruto. You are the one person he ever allowed through his protective barrier and you are the only person that has the ability to heal or… well kill him."

"I understand." Sasuke responded after taking a moment to take in Kakashi's words.

"Are you planning on perusing him romantically?" Thought Kakashi sounded serious he wagged his one visible eyebrow to lighten the mood.

"Hn," was all Sasuke responded with.

Suddenly Kakashi's eyes lit up and Sasuke began to wonder about his safety.

"Then you'll need these." Releasing Sasuke's shoulder Kakashi reached into the inner pocket of his Jounin vest and handed Sasuke two objects.

"What…" Sasuke looked at the objects his perverted sensei handed him. When he finally noticed what they were he gave the silver haired shinobi the full Uchiha glare. Kakashi had thought it wise to give him a book titled _'How to Please Your Uke'_ and a bottle of cinnamon flavored lube.

"You'll need to read up on how to make him… well _happy_. And as for the lube, it explains itself." Kakashi giggled like a school girl through his sentence

"Hatake!" Sasuke growled.

"You'll thank me later Sasuke, I promise." Kakashi was holding his side as he laughed at this point.

"Kakashi, Uchiha!" Tsunade called as she walked towards them.

Sasuke turned and was surprised to see that the Hokage seemed to have a squad of shinobi following her. When they got closer Sasuke noticed them as Shizune, Gaara, and Iruka. Kakashi immediately smile when sighting his lover, but the smile was soon replaced with a frown when he saw his lover's eyes. Iruka's eyes were red and puffy looking, an obvious sign that he had been crying.

"Iruka-koi." Kakashi went to comfort him, but Iruka stepped away from his as soon as he began to move forward.

"I still haven't forgiven you for not telling me about all of this." Iruka turned away from Kakashi.

"But koibito…"

"Don't Koibito me Hatake Kakashi! Naruto is family, like my brother or son! I should have been informed of this as soon as you knew so I could help! The same goes for you Tsunade!" It seemed that Iruka's wrath was not only directed to his pleading lover and Iruka made it very apparent that he was displeased with his superior by the way he was glaring at her back.

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked surprising everyone with the abrupt change of subject.

"In his room, where else." Sasuke answered.

"Alone?" Gaara stepped forward and asked.

Suddenly Sasuke realized that he left someone who had very recently attempted suicide alone in a room full of medical supplies. He quickly turned around and made to open the door.

* * *

As soon as the door shut Naruto walked away slowly to the window that his underhanded sensei had left open. Naruto reached to the window in an attempt to close it as he felt a gently breeze caress his cheek. Sighing he closed his eyes to enjoy the peaceful feeling that washed over him, that's when he heard laughter outside. Looking towards the ground Naruto saw a child running in the grass in front of the hospital. The boy looked to be only six or seven, and had no cares in the world. He was running towards a lady and man that Naruto knew could only be his parents. When the boy reached them his mother leaned over to kiss his forehead and then they both grabbed his hands. As they turned to walk away they swung the boy off his feet between them. Naruto could hear the child's giggles from where he sat.

Gently Naruto closed the glass then pressed his palm and forehead against the glass lightly. "Why? Why couldn't I have had that? Why did I have to hide and lie when I should have been naive and happy like that child?"

"_**It was not your fate kit." **_Kyuubi supplied Naruto's rhetorical questions with an answer.

"It's just not fair. They didn't deserve to die. They were good people. They fought to protect, so why did they have to make the sacrifice." Naruto's spoke unsteadily.

"_**You know better then any mortal that life is not fair kit. It's only what you make of it."**_

"I know it's cruel and unjust."

"_**Kit, you should tell them the truth. Tell them about the council."**_

"I can't. I gave my word." Naruto's hand that was pressed to the glass curled into a fist.

"_**They will understand. It wasn't your fault, they would not think any less of you for the things you did."**_Kyuubi reassured.

"Don't you mean they can't? I'm the demon boy of Konoha after all."

"_**Kit you weighted your options and made a hard decision. You can't keep doing this, beating yourself for what you did! TELL THEM!" **_Kyuubi was quickly becoming upset with his container.

"Kyu, I wouldn't have to if you would just let me end it all. Onegai Kyu… onegai just let me stop my pain. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of lies and deceit, of hiding behind false smiles. Just let me put it all to an end. Let me kill myself, I'm begging you." Naruto started at a whisper but the longer he spoke the louder his pleading became.

"Usuratonkachi, if I ever hear you be that fox for the ability to kill yourself I swear I'll…"

Naruto twirled around to glare at the last Uchiha who was standing in the doorway. After mentally cursing himself for speaking aloud Naruto donned a devious grin.

"What Sasuke going to finish what you couldn't 5 years ago? I'd be more then happy to give you a try. I won't even fight…" Naruto did not get the chance to finish speaking since Sasuke had rushed forward, pressing his back against the window as he held Naruto's shirt front.

"Uchiha!" Tsunade's voice bellowed through the hospital room. Sasuke released his hold on the younger blonde's black shirt. Naruto only chuckled bleakly before stepping around the raven to walk towards the hospital bed.

"To what do I owe the honor Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked calmly as he sat down.

Tsunade entered the room followed by Gaara, Shizune, Kakashi, and finally Iruka. Iruka closed the door as he entered and Naruto began to feel almost like a trapped animal.

"Naruto," Tsunade finally spoke. "I know what happened, so I'm not going to ask. Though I will say that some genin freaked out when they went to train and found the training field covered in blood. What I'm going to ask though is; why? I know this has more to it then learning about your parents and your prisoner problems. Gaara agrees with me. There's something you are not telling us, and it's about time you started to talk." Tsunade's voice sounded hard and unrelenting.

Naruto bowed his head, hiding the surprise and sadness in his eyes behind his bright blonde hair. Tsunade was considering on giving up, but then when she was about to throw in the towel she heard a miserable chuckle.

"Hokage-sama, why do you care? Are you afraid you'll lose the power that comes with being the only village to possess a jinchuuriki?" The room was silent for a moment and then the silence was penetrated by a loud _smack_.

The room's occupants could only stare in disbelief as Iruka stood over Naruto with his arm still extended from the slap he had delivered to the young blonde. "Stop acting like this NOW! Tsunade only cares about your well being! I will not let you disrespect the one person that has tried her hardest to see that your dreams come true!"

Tears began to swell in Naruto's eyes. "I'm not a child, I never have been and I don't need any of your help."

"_**Kit just admit that you are wrong and tell them."**_

"_NO!" _Naruto was starting to become frustrated from the two sided front he was fighting.

"Dobe…" Sasuke tried.

"Shut the fuck up Uchiha! Why the hell did you guys have to bring Iruka into this!? This has nothing to do with him!" Naruto glared at his hands in his lap, angry at the way they had began to lightly shake.

"Naruto-kun." Shizune rushed over to him the moment she noticed the slight shaking that had consumed the boy's body.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I don't need your pity."

"_**No you need their help!"**_

Naruto began to shake his head back and forth in denial.

"Naruto," Iruka grabbed his shoulder's trying to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong? Tell us what has happened so we can help you! Answer our question. NOW!" Iruka's voice was stern sounding and yet comforting at the same time.

Tears threatened to fall from Naruto's eyes as he looked into his former sensei's face. All that Naruto could see was concern and worry so deep that the man seemed to be breaking himself.

Putting his face in his hands Naruto sat back on the hospital bed. The tears he held finally falling from his cerulean blue eyes. "Fine." It was whispered so quietly that Iruka could barely hear. "I'll tell, I'll tell you." Naruto was shaking all over.

"We're listening Naruto." Gaara spoke up to comfort his friend.

"Baa-chan," Tsunade gasped as the old nickname was said by the other blonde. "Arrest me."

"What why?" Everyone in the room was confused by Naruto's statement.

"I have committed treason and am guilty of participating in a conspiracy attempt to start a war." Nobody moved, nobody spoke, until Sasuke finally registered Naruto's words.

"What?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy! It had to be done to make the story flow better. Have an idea about what Naruto might be talking about? Well if you want to guess feel free to try! Hint: the council is just evil!!!! Though honestly I would be *puts pinky to the corner of her lips* one million dollars mahahaha, that no one will be able to guess even with that hint. (sadly I really don't have one million dollars to bet and if I did... well i would buy out Naruto of course!)

_I like to intermix some Japanese with my ff so here's a mini dictionary for anyone that needs it. If anyone notices any wrong translations feel free to say. I am not a native speaker of Japanese; I just know what my friends have taught me._

Itai-- Ouch, Ow

Otogakure-- Sound (Village Orochimaru founded.)

Koi-- love, short for koibito which means lover.

Koibito-- lover

Onegai-- Please

Baa-chan-- old lady (Naruto's nickname for Tsunade in reference to her age.)


	8. Reason for Treason

**A/N: okay so I am sorry to those of you I told I would have this up 2 days ago… it was just difficult to write! Oh, and I'm really sorry for the cliffy last chapter, it made you want to read more though right? Lol.**

**Once again thanks to my wonderful beta DarkEra'Ssnow! Thanks for putting up with my spam…lol. **

"_thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

Ch7

"Naruto you can't possibly mean that!" Iruka took a step back from Naruto in disbelief.

"I do. I don't deserve the position of Hokage, and I don't deserve to live. I have betrayed all of my beliefs and soiled the memory of my parents." Naruto took his hands form his face and glanced at the rooms occupants. He winced once he saw the shock that was present on all of their faces, especially when he saw Sasuke.

"It was the only option I thought I had. They made it seem as if it didn't matter to them either way what happened. I now know that they were just empty threats and that they would have never went through with them. That they knew my weakness and found a way to use it against me." Naruto's right hand clenched the front of his shirt above his heart. "I… I'm so sorry."

"Naruto," Tsunade stepped forward to stand beside the disturbed teen. Gently, she placed her hand on his shacking shoulder to reassure him. "Start at the beginning. Explain everything, leaving out no details or names. I want to know everything."

"Alright." Naruto placed his hand over hers in an apologetic gesture. "It happened less than two years ago."

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke-san has returned!"

A sixteen year old Naruto looked up from the ramen that he had happily been eating with his chopstick mid air.

"Lee, I don't appreciate those kinds of jokes. I swear you have been hanging out with Kiba too much." Naruto went back to eating.

"I'm serious, my youthful friend! I was coming back from Suna with Tenten and Neji when we ran into him. He said he was coming home and came back with us willingly!" Lee was jumping around excitedly as he told Naruto his exhilarating news.

Naruto's face was blank as the words slowly registered to his brain. Then as if a switch had been flicked on in his mind, his eyes grew large with the realization that Lee was serious. Faster then Lee thought possible Naruto threw money on the counter for his meal and sped towards the Hokage building in a streak of bright orange and gold.

Naruto flew up the steps as soon as he entered the building flying past shinobi not even noticing when he knocked down a kunoichi carrying a stack of paper work. Naruto dodged past the ANBU guard outside of Tsunade's office and burst through the door, not even caring who occupied the room.

"Is it true!?" Naruto shouted, causing Tsunade and Jiraiya to look up from their work.

"Gaki!" Tsunade stood from her chair slamming her hands on the paper filled desk before her.

"Just answer the boy Tsunade." Jiraiya smiled at his student's abrupt manner from where he stood behind Tsunade.

"Please Tsunade tell me is Sasuke really back?" Naruto pleaded.

Releasing a sigh Tsunade sat back down is her chair. "Yes."

Slowly the brightest smile that anyone had seen in three years mad its way onto Naruto's face. "Where is he?"

"With Ibiki." Jiraiya said.

Naruto's smile fell as Jiraiya spoke. "What?"

"He needs to be interrogated then we will have to hold a trial." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger to ward off the headache she could feel beginning to manifest.

"Can I see him?" Naruto asked.

"No." Tsunade immediately answered.

"NANI!? Why?" Naruto screamed.

"I need to know why he is returning and what his intentions are before he can have _social_ visits. He is a Missing Nin Naruto, I have to follow procedure." Tsunade expected Naruto to protest again, but what she did not expect is what Naruto did next.

Naruto threw away all of his pride and knelt on the floor pressing his forehead to the cold wooden planks. "Please, Tsunade-sama, I can't believe it's real unless I see it with my own eyes."

Unknown to Naruto as he debased himself before his Hokage the council elders Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu had just entered the room through the door he had left open. They could only stare as the wild Jinchuuriki of Konoha bowed himself before Tsunade pleading.

"I have to see him. I have to know he's alive and really finally home. Please, I'm begging you." Naruto's voice was filled with emotion.

"Alright." Tsunade sighed. "Bear!"

A masked ANBU member appeared before the Hokage in an instant. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Take Naruto to interrogation room number twelve. Tell Morino to give him 30 minutes alone with the Uchiha, but no more than that."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU member turned and left through the doorway followed by Naruto.

After they left Tsunade finally acknowledged the council members presence. "Mitokado, Utatane. What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to ask if it was true, that the last Uchiha returned to Konoha. But after that I think we can presume that it is true." Homura said.

"Yes, Sasuke has returned of his free will." Tsunade watched the two elders skeptically.

"That is good. Now our village can once again posses the power of the Sharingan." Koharu said as she smiled slyly.

"He will be standing trial. He attacked shinobi of the leaf and defected to an enemy village." Jiraiya spoke seriously for once.

"But of course. I think some house arrest would do wonders for the boy's attitude." Homura commented as he turned leaving behind a fuming Hokage.

After they were further down the hall Koharu spoke, "It seems that the Jinchuuriki is rather fond of the Uchiha."

"Yes, I think we just found he leverage we have needed all this time." Both elders chuckled after Homura spoke.

* * *

Naruto sat up and stared at the dark night sky from his bed room window.

"_Sasuke."_

Naruto's meeting with Sasuke was relatively uneventful, but it still felt unreal. How could the Uchiha just show up after all his years of searching? Not that he was upset about his return, but what did he do now. All that was left was to become Hokage, but he knew he was still too young for such a position. He had nothing to fight for. Yet, knowing that Sasuke was back; that soon he would be able to talk to him and see him everyday brought Naruto a surreal sense of peace.

"_You'll never understand how much I missed you teme."_ Naruto though at he began to watch the lights shut out as everyone went to bed.

Suddenly someone pounded on Naruto's front door causing him to jump off his bed. _"Who the hell would be here this late?"_

Naruto went to answer the door, but as he did he grabbed a kunai from the top of his dresser. There was no such thing as too cautious in the world of the shinobi, especially for the last Jinchuuriki. Opening the door slowly Naruto was surprised at the site before him. On his door step stood five ANBU agents.

"Uzumaki, you are to come with us. We have also been told that we are allowed to use force if needed, so we would appreciate if you could cooperate." The ANBU who stood in front wearing an owl mask spoke.

"Am I allowed to know where I am being taken or why?" Naruto could not help but to be wary of the five outside his door.

"Your questions will be answered when we get to where we are going."

Naruto sighed knowing that he stood no chance fighting against five ANBU members. "Lead the way."

Naruto was led towards the Hokage building, making Naruto wonder if it was Tsunade that had sent for him. _"Baa-chan wouldn't have sent ANBU to get me though, well at least five of them. Something is going on." _

When they entered the building the ANBU agents led Naruto in the opposite direction of Tsunade's office, only adding to Naruto's suspicions. They came upon a sealed door and the ANBU agents stopped and released the seals, opening the door for Naruto to pass through.

Naruto hesitated slightly before taking his first step into the room. _"What is going on?" _The room was a meeting room, one of many that resided in the administrative portion of the Hokage building.

"I'm glad that you decided to not cause a fuss Uzumaki." From out of the shadows came Homura, Koharu, and Danzou. Danzou was the one that had spoken.

"Why have you called me here?" Naruto immediately became tense as he saw the last people he would have expected to want to see him.

"We have a proposition for you. One that I think you will find very intriguing." Koharu said as she moved to sit at the table in the middle of the room. All of the men present followed her action and sat at the table with her.

"What is this proposition and why isn't Tsunade present for this?" Naruto had thrown aside his cheerful personality, letting his serious side show.

"Tsunade-hime does not need to know that this meeting ever occurred." Danzou said. "I think you will agree with us by the end of this meeting."

Naruto snorted at Danzou not agreeing with him.

"Naruto, you care for Uchiha-san, don't you?" Koharu now had Naruto's full attention.

"What does it matter for you?" Naruto asked warily.

"Well, there will be a trial held and lets just say that if you cooperate we will be more willing to not have him executed." Homura said.

Naruto could only glare at the council members before him wondering what they would possibly want from him for Sasuke's life. "What do you want from me?"

"It's simple; there is a mission that we wish you to do. An assassination of sorts, that needs someone of your stature to complete." Danzou smiled as he watched Naruto begin to squirm.

"I won't do anything to harm Tsunade or any of my friends." Naruto was staring at his hands that he had folded on the table before him.

"We expected nothing less. You won't have to assassinate anyone from Konoha, or the Fire Nation for that matter." Koharu stated.

"Then who? And why use me and not one of you Root?" Naruto could not understand why they would need him to do their dirty work.

"Well this is a very delicate situation. We want nothing to be able to be traced back to us. Who would expect you to cooperate with us? Everyone knows that you have despised us since you were a small child," Homura said.

"Will you cooperate?" Danzou was tired of dancing around the subject.

"Do I have a choice? If I don't you'll have Sasuke executed."

"I'm glad you understand the seriousness of the situation, it shows that you have matured." Danzou had a smug smile on his face.

"Who is it I have to assassinate?"

"Well we thought of you the moment that this was requested by the client. It seems that the target has a liking to young men with blonde hair and blue eyes." Koharu sounded oddly cheerful.

"What?"

"You will be disguising yourself as a consort. We have Intel that says the target frequents a pleasure house, that is were you will intersect him and take him out." Homura said as if he were just talking about the weather.

Naruto just stared at the three sitting before him like they each had grown an extra head. "You want me to," Naruto paused to clear his throat, "To pose as a male… a male prostitute."

"Eventually yes." Danzou said.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Naruto was sure that the blush he carried covered his whole body.

"Why exactly is there a problem?" Danzou was getting frustrated with the boy before him.

"Well I… I can't… I don't know how… um," Naruto hated sounding so stupid in front of the council members, but he could not stop his embarrassment.

"Naruto you don't need to sleep with any of the patrons." Koharu decided to help out the scared boy. "You can knock them out by using their pressure points. Just make it seem like they were really drunk and forgot. I'm sure it happens all of the time. We just need you to get close to the target."

"Don't coddle him Koharu. He needs to do what he must to complete the mission. And don't think for a moment that if you fail we won't execute the Uchiha, Uzumaki." Danzou glared at the boy across from him. "There can be no errors and if you are caught you are to use this." Danzou placed a small capsule on the table top. "It should give you a quick and painless death, all Root members carry them."

Naruto was shocked at the severity of the situation. They wanted him to kill himself before he could be tortured and release any information. That meant that there was a strong possibility of being caught. Which also meant the person he was supposed to assassinate, his target, was well protected and therefore an important person.

"Who exactly is the target?" He finally decided it was best to ask.

"Before we give out mission details we want to make sure you understand the situation. You are to go through with this mission, or we will make the decision to execute Uchiha Sasuke. Do you agree to the mission?" Homura wanted to ensure that there was no doubt that Naruto was going to do as they wished.

"I will." Naruto could not find a way around agreeing.

"If you betray us in anyway we will not only execute the Uchiha, but the Haruno girl might find that poison can end up in the weirdest places. Not to mention that the academy would be busy finding a new teacher. Am I understood?" Danzou threatened.

"You touch them and I swear I will personally send you to the darkest pits of hell." Naruto growled out in frustration.

"We won't have to if you go through with the mission." Koharu tried to placate the growling Jinchuuriki.

"I think he understands the severity Danzou. Here are the mission details." Homura placed a cream colored folder on the wooden table in front of Naruto.

Naruto opened the folder and glanced at the contents. As soon as he saw the target his jaw dropped. "You want me to assassinate the Water Country's Daimyo!"

"Yes, and we want you to make it look like a Kumo (A/N: hidden village in lightning country- Village Hidden in the Clouds) shinobi did it." Danzou clarified.

"Why?" Naruto could not understand why anyone would want to kill the daimyo of water country.

"Simple, if they are busy fighting a war against each other their recourses will be stretched. Kumo and Kiri (A/N: Hidden village in water country- Village Hidden in the Mist) are two of Konoha's greatest threats. Yes, we are not currently at war with them, but it is only a matter of time. Lately there has also been talk of them forming an alliance. We are hoping that Kiri sees the alliance as Kumo giving them a false sense of security before the attack." Homura slammed his hand on the desk. "It is imperative that we stop that alliance from forming."

"So why isn't Tsunade allowed to know about this?" Naruto asked.

"She turned the Fire Daimyo down when he asked her. She said that the risks were too great." Danzou answered.

"How so?" Naruto did not understand.

"If we are caught doing this it would cause the whole of the shinobi nation to be thrust into war." Koharu explained.

"_What have I gotten myself into."_

* * *

**A/N: So I told you guys I added all of the characters names to my spell check; well I hate the council members and Danzou so much I litterally refuse to add them to my dictionary!! Lol**

**I hope you guys don't hate me for not finishing the flashback, but it will come I promise!**

**As always read and review.**

_I like to intermix some Japanese with my ff so here's a mini dictionary for anyone that needs it. If anyone notices any wrong translations feel free to say. I am not a native speaker of Japanese; I just know what my friends have taught me._

Hai- yes

Gaki - brat

Nani- what


	9. True Meaning of Love

**A/N: OMG I am not raping Naru… I got a few pm's asking if I planned to rape Naru and the answer is no!!! I never planned to; it's just that I found an interesting article on wiki about kunoichi and it said that they would pose as prostitutes and kill their target. There was also another site with assassination ideas… yeah I search for weird stuff on the net for this fanfic… I want it to seem accurate. So don't worry. (Normally I wouldn't have given this away, but I was worried it would turn away readers.)**

**Once again thanks DarkEra'Ssnow for being my beta and dealing with my horrible spelling!**

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

_**Rated M, Major maleXmale in this chapter! Slight underage prostitution! NO RAPE (goodness gracious)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

Last chapter:

"If we are caught doing this it would cause the whole of the shinobi nation to be thrust into war." Koharu explained.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

Ch. 8

**(A/N: still in the flashback)**

"Sasuke."

Naruto was staring into the darkened chakra suppressed room through the one way glass window on the door. Inside of the room was a dark haired teen, which slept oblivious of the blonde standing outside his door.

"I know that you'll never return my feelings, I came to terms with that, years ago; but unfortunately I can't stop loving you. I'll never stop, though I want to, it's just impossible. I should know I have been trying since the moment I realized what I felt."

Naruto pressed his hand to the glass as if to reach inside and touch the raven within. Naruto knew that though he might wish for Sasuke to return his feelings. It was impossible. Sasuke would never need Naruto the way that he needed Sasuke. Sasuke would be able to exist without Naruto, but Naruto knew he could not exist without Sasuke. That is why he would follow the elder council members' orders. He would kill anyone they asked, if that was what they required in exchange for Sasuke's life. He would have sacrificed himself if they had only asked.

"Sasuke, I'll never be able to tell you how I feel. But I need to say it aloud; I love you. I know it's wrong, and that we will never be _together_; you have to revive your clan after all. So," Naruto's hand clenched into a fist as it stayed pressed to the window. "I will watch over you. I'll be there following, chasing after you, protecting you when you can't protect yourself. I'll help you achieve your goals. I'll stand back and watch as you fall in love and marry a beautiful woman, and as you finally revive your clan. It'll be the hardest thing I will ever do in my life and I know it, but for you I would do anything. Heh, maybe your kids can call me Uncle Naruto." Tears were falling from Naruto's cerulean eyes as he gave his word to the sleeping man inside the room. "Teme, I just want you to be happy, so that at least one of us is." A sob pass through Naruto's reluctant lips as he finished his promise.

"Naruto."

Naruto quickly spun around wiping the tears from his eyes and forcing a smile on his lips.

"Shikamaru, hey." Naruto feigned happiness.

"Tsunade wants to see you." Shikamaru said through a yawn.

"Alright." As Naruto made to walk passed Shikamaru reached out and grabbed his arm forcing him to stop.

"Naruto you don't have to pretend for me. You can be yourself, I'd rather you were. Especially after the heart attack you almost gave me last night when you beat me at shoji." Shikamaru sent his friend a warm smile.

Before Shikamaru knew what had happened his arms were filled with a sobbing blonde shinobi. "Shhh, it'll all be alright in the end Naru."

"It'll never be alright Shika. Nothing I can do will ever make it alright."

After that they stood still, with Naruto's sobs being the only sound to reverberate through the corridor. All Shikamaru could do was gently pat his friend on the back in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. Eventually Naruto's tears ran out and he lifted his head, sending Shikamaru a genuine smile as he did.

"Arigato, Shika." Naruto thanked his friend as he was released from he hug they had still been sharing.

"It's alright, just don't tell Ino. She'll think it's a good thing to come to me with all of her _girly _problems." Shikamaru lightly ruffled Naruto's already chaotic blonde spikes as he made to leave. "You might want to go see Tsunade; you know how pissy she gets when you're late."

"Shit!" Naruto began to sprint towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Baa-chan!" Naruto burst through Tsunade's doors bringing a reluctant smile to the Godaime's lips.

"Gaki don't just burst in here like you own the place. And why are you late? I swear if you start taking after that pervert Kakashi I will kill the both of you!" Tsunade yelled back.

"You'll see one day this office will be mine, so it doesn't matter if I act like I own it now. I'm just practicing."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Naruto. "So what's this?" Tsunade placed a yellow colored paper on her desk and indicated that Naruto should sit in the chair opposite hers.

"It looks like the request for leave form I just filled out with Shizune." Naruto glanced at the paper before leaning back in his chair casually.

"I know that gaki." Tsunade growled. "Why do you need six months of leave?"

"Training."

"Naruto," Tsunade folded her hands in front of her face with her elbows on the desk. "What do you really need the time off for?"

"I'm really going to be training Baa-chan," Naruto pouted.

"Alright, but why now? Is it because of the Uchiha's return?" Tsunade knew there was something Naruto was not telling her.

Naruto sighed. _"Now for the hardest thing I have ever had to do yet. Lie to my Hokage."_

"Yeah, I think it's best I leave for a while so the teme can accommodate himself and I can get used to the idea of him being back," Naruto ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "No reason for the two of us to unintentionally remodel Konoha with our fighting when all we need to do is get used to the idea of see each other again."

"Naruto you know I can't just let you leave. The Akatsuki are still out there. Yes, they have been lying low since Sasuke killed Itachi, but they're still there. You can't just leave the village alone," Tsunade explained.

"I'll go in disguise, and no one needs to know. Tell everyone I'm held up at some out post guard station on mission to inspect it or something like that. They should believe you."

"Gaki, I can't risk it!" Tsunade said.

"Baa-chan, I have to do this." Naruto sounded as serious as when he was thirteen and trying to convince her to be Hokage. "If I don't go, you'll regret it and so will I. I'm not a little kid and I understand the severity of what I am asking. I know the risks, but I have to go, I need to go. It's not just about Sasuke. I have to find myself. I need to figure out what's next. Now that he's back I need to concentrate on my own goals. So please for me, Tsunade-sama onegai." Naruto looked directly into Tsunade's eyes as he begged for his request to be met.

"Promise me," Tsunade knew she had no choice.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"You'll come back. That no matter what you'll come back home to me." Tsunade wanted his word.

"Tsunade, I…"

"Promise me or I will not allow it." She stated.

"I…I promise."

"Alright, and don't forget Gaki you don't break you word. It's your shinobi way right."

"Of course." The mood immediately changed as Naruto agree to Tsunade's statement.

"Here's the documentation that you'll need for your leave." Tsunade handed Naruto the paper she had just finished signing.

"Thanks Baa-chan." Naruto stood and turned to leave.

"Oi, Gaki." Tsunade called out.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked back over his shoulder.

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Naruto sent her a cocky smile then left the room.

* * *

Back in the present:

"You didn't go training? You lied to me!" Tsunade couldn't believe what Naruto was telling her.

"Yeah, it was the only way that I knew to get out of the village for six months. I wanted to ensure that I had enough time to complete the mission without screwing up." Naruto sighed.

"So you're the one who assassinated the Water Country's Daimyo." Kakashi stated rather then asked.

"Unfortunately." Naruto answered as he lowered his head in shame. "I just wish that was all I did."

"You didn't sleep with them… did you?" Sasuke asked, speaking for the first time since Naruto had began to talk.

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's question. "No, I could have lived with myself if that was what happened. Don't worry I was smart enough. I acted meek and frightened; men tend to want a compliant partner when they go to such places. The ones that did find an interest in me I knocked out as Koharu suggested." Naruto was blushing as he answered.

"Then what happened?" Gaara asked.

Naruto's blue eyes clouded over in remembrance as he readied himself for what he was about to say. "After I tell you this… I want you guys to know I will understand if you hate me. I hate myself, so don't attempt to right the situation. There is no way to fix it. I will never be able to right this wrong."

* * *

_Flashback:_

Two days after his meeting with Tsunade, Naruto was again meeting with the council elders.

"Alright, Naruto hold still." Koharu was applying make-up to Naruto's face in an attempt to hide his Kyuubi whisker scars.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Naruto was trying his best to not squirm.

"Hold on we'll see." Koharu added the last touch to the cover-up. "Looks good, now…" Koharu turned and before Naruto could protest, she dumped a bucket of water over his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled.

"It looks like it really is water proof. It's not streaking or anything. It should last twenty-four hours, but I suggest you apply it three times a day to be safe."

"Could have warned me about the water you old hag." Naruto mumbled.

"The supplies that you'll need are in this pack and scroll," Homura tossed Naruto a gray bag and scroll.

"Alright."

"Also here." Danzou tossed Naruto a Kumo hitai-ate (forehead protector). "Keep that in case you're caught. You'll obviously need to leave you Konoha hitai-ate here. Make sure that you leave all your kunai and shuriken; we have put ones from Kumo in your pack. And for the sake of Kami lose the orange." Danzou wanted to ensure that nothing could be traced back to Konoha.

"And last thing," Homura handed Naruto a vile of poison. "This is poison found only in Lightning Country. It should further the deception."

Naruto only nodded as he placed the poison in a hidden compartment in the gray bag. After that Koharu and Homura left the room without saying good-bye or good luck.

"Naruto," Danzou has stayed behind.

"What is it Danzou?"

"You love him don't you?"

Naruto stopped checking the packs supplies and could only stare down at his hands. "That's none of your business."

"That answer's my question just the same though. Would you do anything for him?"

"I'd give my life if it meant he would be happy."

"Good," With that said Danzou left.

* * *

Naruto's trip was surprisingly uneventful. He wasn't enjoying his current boat ride though. Every time the boat rocked it felt like he was going to regurgitate his lunch. Naruto pulled his sweater tighter around himself to ward off the cold. He hated the bland gray clothing he was wearing, but he figured he'd stick out if he kept to his usual vibrantly bright color scheme. He could deal without the orange, but oddly enough he felt slightly naked without his hitai-ate and necklace. **(A/N: the one Tsunade gave him) **Both were precious to him, and it felt odd to leave them back in Konoha.

The boat began to sway more violently as the pulled up to the dock in the harbor. "I swear I'm walking back. Who cares if it will use a lot of chakra?"

Gathering his pack Naruto followed the other passengers off of the boat. Once ashore he pulled out a paper with directions to the rendezvous point with his inside contact. Naruto could only smile as he noticed that they were meeting at a locale ramen stand.

"_Maybe I can have a last bowl while I wait."_ Naruto smiled at the thought.

Unfortunately it seemed that the contact had arrived early.

"I take it you're Naruto?" The only other person in the stand asked.

"Yes," Naruto said as he gave the man in front of him a once over.

"Sit," The man had deep gray eyes and chestnut hair that went to the middle of his back. "I take it you were briefed on everything. I want you to know that I can only help minimally. You'll have to work and you'll have to look out for yourself. The only thing I can do is warn you when he'll be there. Oh, and by the way my name is Satoshi."

"Nice to meet you, and don't worry about me. I can look after myself quite well." Naruto feigned confidence.

"Haha, you'll see many things you wouldn't expect to. I take it that the idea of two men together doesn't bother you otherwise they wouldn't have sent you." Satoshi inquired.

"Not that it really mattered to them, but let's just say that at a young age I found out that girls were annoying and unlike the other boys my opinion didn't change as I got older." Naruto smiled slyly.

"Well, I see." Satoshi chuckled at Naruto's joke. "I don't care if you sleep with the patrons or not, just as long as the owner and the patrons believe you gave them what they came for."

"To be honest I don't plan on it. So if you could possibly keep me to a room a bit away from the others it would help to ensure that no suspicions arise." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll try to ensure they keep you to the back. To be honest you look younger than sixteen, so we could pass you off as fourteen. It should drop the number of patrons that the owner would expect you to entertain." Satoshi suggested.

"I never thought I would be glad about my lack of height." Naruto chuckled

"Sometimes the worst quality we have is there for a reason." Satoshi was reluctantly beginning to like the lively boy before him. "You'll mostly be used as an errand boy and server, unless there is a special request made. If you pretend to be frightened it should make the majority ignore your presence. I do suggest that you grow out your hair a bit to hide your eyes. They'll only attract men."

"Thanks for the suggestion." Naruto said.

"So, the cover story is simple. Your father was killed because he owed gambling debts, and you and your mother were sold off to pay the debt. You're fourteen and you can fill in the blanks after that. Don't make it too elaborate, just stick to the basics." Satoshi stood and motioned for Naruto to follow him. "Give me your pack and I will put it in your room. We don't allow the workers to bring things from before we buy their debts, so they don't expect to leave."

Naruto reluctantly handed Satoshi his pack and stood to follow him.

"I suggest you act the part from here on out. Oh, and your name is Shiin."

As Satoshi suggested, Naruto's mannerisms changed completely as soon as they left the stand. He walked silently behind Satoshi keeping his eyes to the ground. It did not take long for them to reach the pleasure house, Naruto did not know if he should see it as a blessing or not.

"Follow me," Satoshi walked through the front door.

"_Here goes nothing."_

* * *

"SHIIN." The young blonde ran towards where he heard his fake name being shouted knowing if he did not hurry it would only aggravate Tetsuru further.

Naruto had been _working _at the pleasure house for almost a month, and things were going surprisingly smoothly. He did not have many patrons and the ones he had were easily fooled into believing they had only passed out.

"Y-yes Tetsuru-sama?" Naruto was acting his part well. Everyone believed he was a sensitive and cowardly boy. The only problem was that Tetsuru, the owner, was determined to break the boy of his shy ways.

"I need you to help Tsuzumi clean out the sitting room. We have an important guest tonight."

"Y-yes sir." Naruto bowed before running from the room.

The words _important guest_ rang through Naruto's head. He could only hope that the Daimyo was showing up so that he could finally make some progress in his mission.

"Tsuzumi, Tetsuru told me you needed my help." Tsuzumi was another boy who worked at the pleasure house.

"Yeah Shiin, could you help me move these cushions to the corner?" Tsuzumi inquired.

"Sure."

Naruto had grown close to Tsuzumi in the time he had spent at the pleasure house. Tsuzumi was nineteen and had blonde hair and blue eyes similar to Naruto's. It was well known that he was the Daimyo's favorite _entertainer_ so he was allowed many privileges the other workers were not.

"The Daimyo is supposed to visit tonight." Tsuzumi said as they worked on moving the furniture.

"Really," Naruto sounded surprised.

"Yeah he hasn't been showing up as much as usual lately. It makes me wonder if I have lost my touch." Tsuzumi joked.

"Shiin," Naruto turned as he heard his name.

"Satoshi-san." Naruto was surprised to see Satoshi since he made a point of not seeking out the boy too often, fearful of the suspicions that may arise.

"I need to speak with you for a moment." Naruto turned to Tsuzumi as if to ask for permission.

"Go ahead we moved the majority and I can finish the rest." Tsuzumi relented.

"Thanks." Naruto ran from the room and followed Satoshi back to the room he had been given when he arrived.

"What is it Satoshi?" Naruto asked as soon as the door closed.

"This," Satoshi pulled out an envelope and handed it to Naruto. "I was supposed to give it to you when the Daimyo first visited."

"Great now what." Naruto opened the envelope not knowing what to expect, but immediately recognized Danzou's handwriting and that the letter was in code.

After Satoshi left Naruto began to decode the letter. As he realized the contents his eyes began to widen in shock. After the decoding the message said:

_It is not enough to kill the Daimyo. We need to ensure that Kiri will start a war with Kumo, therefore I am changing you mission slightly. It is in your best interests to remember what is at stake if you do not comply. We need you to not only assassinate the Daimyo, but also destroy the village. _

**A/N: Mahaha, yeah I know I am evil. You guys didn't think Naruto was all emo because I had him kill one guy did you? Any way I hope you enjoyed it and the Flash back should be over after next chapter. **

**As always read and review.**

_I like to intermix some Japanese with my ff so here's a mini dictionary for anyone that needs it. If anyone notices any wrong translations feel free to say. I am not a native speaker of Japanese; I just know what my friends have taught me._

**Baa-chan- Old Lady **

**Gaki- Brat **

* * *


	10. Blood Stained Hands

**A/N: Alrighty, here's the next chapter to the story... sorry that my post are more spread out lately. I will work on that I promise!!**

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

_**Rated M: yaoi, you have been warned.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own way too many of the shirts. (They had a really good sale at hot topic. If you don't know the story lets just say I now own 43 Anime tee-shirts, 21 of which are Naruto based. God I love birthday money!)**_

**

* * *

**Ch. 9

Naruto could do nothing but stare at the paper in his hands. The thought of how so innocent an item could so easily destroy his world plagued his mind.

'_How can they expect me to do such a thing, to kill innocent people?' _Naruto questioned himself immediately knowing the answer. This was what he was meant to do. He was the demon of Konoha, the last Jinchuuriki. As Naruto continued to stare at the cryptic text the part that translated to, _it's in your best interest to comply,_ seemed to stand out the most. That meant if he did not go through with this command that they would see to it that Sasuke would be executed, and they might possibly follow through with their threats to harm Sakura or Iruka before he could make it back to Konoha.

"SHINN!" Before he could think on the subject for long Naruto was forced from his thoughts by the shouting of his alias. The blonde jumped to his feet and was again running though the corridors of the pleasure house. As he ran he slipped the note into his yukata.

"Y-yes, Tetsuru-sama?" Naruto bowed as he entered the room, not letting his demeanor give away his troubled heart.

"I'm sure Tsuzumi has told you that the Daimyo plans to visit our establishment tonight." Tetsuru smiled as he watched Naruto squirm a bit.

"Y-yes, he mentioned it."

"Well, against my better judgment I'm going to allow you to assist Tsuzumi and the others tonight. Two of the other attendants are sick, so we're short handed. Please refrain from spilling tea on the Daimyo." Tetsuru arched his gray eyebrow at Naruto. "The last customer you did that to had to go to the hospital with second degree burns."

"_Well he shouldn't have put his hand where he had."_ Naruto thought to himself, while out loud he said, "Gomen."

"Don't apologize, we just added the bill to you debt." Tetsuru smiled, knowing that the larger an attendants debt grew, the longer they would be forced to stay. "Now go see Nagumi so that she can get you dressed and ready."

Naruto bowed one last time as he left the room, purposely tripping on the slightly too long end of his yukata to add to his deception. Such simple acting had become second nature to him. Almost as if he were really as clumsy and shy as he acted, rather then the brash and outspoken ninja he was. _"It's going to be hard to go back to being so loud and annoying when I go back home."_

* * *

"You look wonderful Shinn." Tsuzumi complimented as Naruto entered the already full sitting room. At Tsuzumi's shouted compliment most of the men turned to gawk at the blonde, who did not have to fake the blush that graced his cheeks. Naruto was dressed in a light blue kimono with white birds and flowers on the edges; a white and black patterned obi was wrapped around his slim waist. The blue in the kimono seemed to enhance Naruto's eyes and the white brought out his tan colored skin.

"Arigato Tsuzumi-kun." Naruto bowed and stumbled a bit as he walked.

Naruto knew that he had to play his act well, but at the same time he had to draw the Daimyo's attention. So when he looked up from his bow he made sure to lock his eyes with the very man he was sent to kill. The Daimyo was a middle age man with short brown hair and an almost slim physic. He was not ugly, but at the same time he could not be called handsome.

After they broke eye contact Naruto went to grab a tea pot and began to pour tea for the other patrons in the room. As Naruto was pouring the tea he noticed how the Daimyo leaned over and began to talk quietly with Tsuzumi. There was a slight frown on Tsuzumi's mouth and he kept glancing towards Naruto. They were talking about him.

As Naruto finally made his way to the Daimyo Naruto's hands began to shake uncontrollably. Forcing himself to take a calming breath Naruto tried to steady his hands. Suddenly a much bigger hand enveloped his small one. Naruto looked up into the eyes of the Daimyo.

"Don't be so nervous." The Daimyo tried to reassure the boy.

"Arigato Daimyo-sama." Naruto sent his best smile to the Daimyo.

Entranced the Daimyo reached forward and ran the back of his hand along the side of Naruto's face. "Call me Hikari."

"Umm, I don't know if I am allowed to do that." Naruto feigned shyness.

"I insist, Shinn-kun." The Daimyo lifted Naruto's chin to again look into his eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen."

"Umm, Arigato." Naruto blushed.

Naruto spent the rest of the evening talking with the Daimyo…Hikari, much to Tsuzumi's abhorrence. Soon Naruto began to notice patrons leaving with attendants to partake in the real business of the pleasure house. Naruto knew that if the Daimyo chose the go with Tsuzumi it would make his job tremendously more difficult. So Naruto decided to up the stakes a bit.

"Oh, you're out of sake." Naruto slyly reacted across the table brushing his chest against the Daimyo's arm. Grabbing the sake bottle Naruto attempted to stand up and get a refilled bottle, but as he made to get up he allowed himself to _accidentally _fall. Naruto landed in the Daimyo's lap with his hand _unintentionally_ landing in a very suggestive spot.

"I'm sorry." Naruto tried to get up, acting flustered.

Hikari grabbed Naruto's arm stopping him from getting up all of the way. "Don't worry about it." The Daimyo ran his hand suggestively down Naruto's side causing him to involuntary shiver. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else?"

Not waiting for Naruto to give an answer the Daimyo stood, helping Naruto to his feet. Grasping Naruto's wrist he lead him from the room. Before Naruto could even realize they had left he was being drug into a room down the hall. Hikari gently guided Naruto to the futon in the corner of the room and motioned for him to sit on it. The blonde undercover shinobi did as the Daimyo asked trying to stop his body from quivering.

"Don't worry I promise to be gentle." The elder man tried to calm the younger man as he pulled him into a kiss.

Naruto took a deep breath through his nose, calming himself down. _"Can I really do this? Can I kill this innocent man?" _Naruto questioned himself as Hikari began to push open his kimono.

"Shinn, are you alright?" Hikari began to notice how reluctant the beautiful blonde beneath him was.

Naruto looked up into the man's black eyes that at once reminded him of another man, a man that he loved. The man that would die if he did not take this man's life. Grabbing the front of the Daimyo's shirt Naruto pulled him into a kiss. _"I'm sorry,"_ Was Naruto's last thought before he pulled a poisoned senbon, marked with the symbol of Kumo, from his kimono sleeve and lodged it in the mans throat.

Pressing his lips harder to the Daimyo's to stop him from making any noise; Naruto began to roll the man off of him so he would no longer be pinned. Before long the burnet had stopped moving and his eyes had rolled back in his head. Releasing his kiss Naruto felt the burnets throat for his pulse. He was dead. Naruto had killed for the first time. There was no fight, no blood. Naruto felt deceitful, the man had never expected to die. Pushing the empty feeling inside of his stomach aside Naruto stood and turned to go to the door. **(A/N: HE DID NOT KILL KAKUZA!! KAKASHI DID!!!) **

"What happened?" Naruto could only stare at Tsuzumi as he stood in the doorway.

Before Naruto even could think about what he was doing he grabbed Tsuzumi surprising the older man, and dragged him into the room. Naruto didn't expect for Tsuzumi to bite down on his hand and instinctively pulled it away allowing Tsuzumi the chance he needed to scream. Acting quickly Naruto pulled the only kunai he carried from his obi and lodged it in Tsuzumi's heart.

"I'm sorry Tsuzumi," Naruto said as he ran from the room to get to the supplies he would need in his room.

Naruto wasted no time when he entered the room. He took the still bloody kunai and used it to cut off his obi and then flung off his kimono. After slipping into a Kumo ANBU uniform that Danzou provided along with the Kumo hitai-ate, Naruto jumped out of the building and into the night. Word had spread fast and men were making there way to where the Daimyo had been assassinated, that was when Naruto remembered the note that Danzou had sent him. Looking up at the night sky Naruto dug deep in his mind searching for the one person he knew would be able to help him with the next task he was to undertake.

Soon Naruto's mind had transported him within himself to stand before the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Standing before the caged demon Naruto did something he never felt the need to before, he bowed. This startled the fox demon making him wonder what his host was about to ask.

"Kyu, I need your help. Not like before, but in a different way. I need you to help me do something terrible. I need you to help me destroy a village."

"_**Why the change of heart my kit?" **_It was rare that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was intrigued, but being told to help destroy a village would peek the curiosity of any being.

"It's for him Kyuubi, Sasuke."

"_**What!? That fool of an Uchiha who abandoned you and tried to kill us!?" **_Kyuubi did not mind expressing his dislike of the Uchiha. The raven haired teme had shoved his fist through his host's chest.

"Kyuubi, you know how I feel. You're a part of me how could you not? I need your help with this; I can't consciously do it even if it is for Sasuke's life. Onegai Kyuubi-sama." Naruto bowed to the fox begging for the demon to understand and help.

"_**Kit, you have never been so formal."**_ Suddenly red chakra wrapped around Naruto's body, almost soothing-like. _**"Don't start acting like that now. You shouldn't have to debase yourself in you own mind, you do that enough with the act you put on in the real world."**_

"Kyuubi?" Naruto was confused it was beginning to sound as if the great fox demon actually cared about him.

"_**Don't think into it kit. I'll help you, but only a bit. I will control your hand, but in exchange you will remember what is done. It's only fair that you know exactly what your request has bestowed."**_

"I understand."

* * *

_Back in the present:_

"Blood, that was all that I could see. I just watched as the slaughter that was taking place. He was controlling my body, but I witnessed every death and memorized every face. Men, women, children; all fell by my hands. There was blood everywhere, covering the streets and walls coating everything in a red hue." Naruto shuddered at the memory. "I didn't destroy the village. Kyuubi made me retreat after Kiri shinobi started to show up. Luckily I remember to leave the Kumo hitai-ate behind."

"Naruto," Tsunade could barely believe what she was hearing. "This is impossible. You wouldn't…"

"Obviously you all don't know me well enough if you don't think that I am capable of such things. I'm not as innocent as you all think."

"Naruto," Tsunade tried to pull the now shivering boy into a hug.

"Don't." Naruto said without emotion, placing his hand on Tsunade's shoulder to ward her off. "Tsunade you should know me better. I'm sure Sarutobi left behind a nice thick folder on me for you to read; so why don't you think I could have done that?"

"Naruto they were innocent people." Iruka spoke up.

"I know, that's why I have decided to end my own life. I have to make amends for what I have done and this is the only way."

"No it isn't." Gaara walked towards Naruto. "You showed me that there are ways to make amends for the deaths we have caused. I fix what I did by now protecting my people, by trying to make the world better and not taking another innocent life. There are other ways to fix what you have done Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled as Gaara spoke, "Heh, what can I do. Kiri and Kumo are at war, it's my fault. That's a fact. People are dying in that war, innocent people that would otherwise be at home with their families. Everyday more deaths are added, deaths that I have caused. How can I fix something when it is ongoing?"

"Naruto what happened on the way back. You were late coming back, what happened after the mission." Tsunade knew there was more to the story.

"Well, after what I did I had to lay low. So the nearest safe place I could think of was Wave country.**(A/N: you know the first mission team 7 went on with Haku and Zabuza)** I knew Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari wouldn't mind hiding me for a bit till it was safe, so I stayed with them for a while. Tsunami helped me with my wounds and in return I helped Tazuna with a new project him and Inari were working on. I stayed there two weeks so that I could recover from the chakra exhaustion that I had acquired from walking across the ocean."

"Dobe, tell me you really didn't do that," Sasuke interjected.

"Yeah I did teme, I hate boats." Naruto retorted.

Kakashi decided to stop the boys bickering before it went too far. "So if you left Wave country after staying there two weeks, it only takes a week to get back here, add that with the month you spent in Water country and the two weeks of travel and preparation. You are still missing about four months worth of time, if I am not mistaken."

"Oh, well I did come back on time, things just got a bit complicated and I couldn't report back." Naruto bowed his head.

"Stop being vague! This is important!" Tsunade wanted all of the details.

"When I came back I snuck back into the village. I wanted to report back in with the council before I told everyone I was back."

"What else did they do?" Sasuke was quickly finding more reasons to kill the elder council members.

* * *

_Flashback (again):_

"I take it the mission went well. We have already been receiving reports that Kiri and Kumo are no longer negotiating peace." Danzou said.

From where he knelt before the elder council members and Danzou, Naruto replied, "As well any mission where I am required to kill innocent people can be expected to go."

"It was necessary." Homura explained. "Kiri wouldn't have been angry enough to start war over the death of their Daimyo, but by killing a few civilians we have all but guaranteed that fighting will break out."

"I still think it was a mistake. There were other ways that the problem could have been dealt with." Naruto could not accept that there was no other option.

"It is not your duty to think Jinchuuriki." Danzou sneered.

Naruto decided to ignore Danzou's comment. "Have you pardoned Sasuke yet?"

"Yes, but there is something we must ask you." Koharu smiled cunningly.

"We wish for you to join ROOT." Homura decided it was best to be direct.

"No."

"Uzumaki listen, it's the only way you will ever rise above the rank of Chuunin and besides that you will be able to _protect _those closest to you." Danzou wanted the Jinchuuriki for his own, knowing his strength would add greatly to his small force of shinobi.

"No." Naruto began to stand.

"Naruto think rationally, there is no reason for anyone to get hurt," Koharu tried to reason.

"You wouldn't dare to hurt another from this village, especially someone I care about." Naruto's voice held a dark quality none had heard before. "Who knows maybe after that mission I have taken a liking to blood."

"Are you threatening us?" Homura was outraged.

"Only if you're threatening those that I care about."

"I told you both it would come to this." With that said Danzou snapped his fingers and twelve ROOT-ANBU sprang from the shadows. "Put him in his cage."

Naruto immediately knew of what Danzou spoke of and was determined to not go down without a fight.

"I suggest you go quietly Uzumaki, if your chakra is felt by Tsunade she will question why you are here and we will be more then happy to reveal what you have done. I don't think she would be very pleased to find out that you lied to her about the six months of training." Danzou chuckled at his own cunning.

Bowing his head and knowing what Danzou said was true Naruto allowed the ROOT members restrain his arms and lead him from the room. It did not take long for them to reach the chakra suppressed room that had held all of Naruto's nightmares as a child.

Naruto was unceremoniously thrown into the room, landing with a loud _thud._ The effect of the seals in the room was immediate. A pounding head ache and nausea consumed Naruto, making it hard for him to think straight.

"Tsunade will come looking for me." Naruto could barely force himself to speak.

"She'll expect you back in four months, in that time I hope that you can be convinced that joining us would be in everyone's best interest." With that said Danzou slammed the door to Naruto's prison.

* * *

**A/N: Alright after this chapter I promise to get to the SasuNaru stuff… I just want this to be a story with a plot line and not just smut, not that smuts bad. Lol, anyway you guys know what to do… review!**

**Oh, and I have decided that I have translated most of the Japanese that I used in this chapter in previous chapters so you guys should be able to figure the words out!! Thanks!**


	11. His Greatest Enemy

**A/N: So I want to remind you guys that Naruto being held captive by the council is the past… as in it has happened and there is nothing Sasu can do to save Naru… it's already happened!! Lol **

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

_**Rated M: yaoi, you have been warned.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

Darkness; it was oppressive, almost suffocating. He hated it, yet at the same time Naruto knew that as long as it was dark they were not there to torment him. Naruto had been trapped in the seal suppressed cell for four months, and in that time he was tortured both mentally and physically. Danzou was informing him of the after effects of his mission, letting him know that Kiri and Kumo were now at war. People were dieing, and it was all his doing.

After the first week when Naruto continued to refuse Danzou's invitation to ROOT, Danzou had decided it was best to _beat_ the idea into him and unfortunately the seals in the room also suppressed Kyuubi's healing abilities. So for the first time in his life Naruto felt as his wounds healed at the pace of a _normal _human's. However it hurt more to be treated like an animal then to be beaten. Danzou had thought it appropriate to collar and chain the _Jinchuuriki. _All that Naruto could think of as he heard the chain attached to his metal collar clink in the dark was that Danzou was the really demon.

To pass the time Naruto had done as most people would in such a situation, he counted things. Naruto knew how many bricks the room contained and that there were exactly 42 not connected cracks in his ceiling. Then as counting things began to become redundant, he began to talk to himself. It was more just to fill the silence rather than an actual conversation, but that did not make it seem any less crazy to himself.

"I wonder if anyone will come looking for me?" Naruto chuckled. "Actually they'd never find me. I was supposed to be out of the village training, they would never think to look for me in the cells underneath the administrative building." Naruto began to outright laugh.

"It's been four months," Naruto commented as he looked at the tally marks he had made on his cell wall with his shackles. "I bet Baa-chan is having a cow. God I hope they don't plan on keeping me here forever." Naruto cradled his face in his hands.

After a few hours of sitting in silence Naruto heard the light clicking of the locks being undone to his cell. Curling further into the corner he sat in Naruto prepared himself for one of his many _sessions_ with Danzou.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's head jerked up at the sound of the unexpected voice. He had never thought that he would be glad, even excited hearing the dark haired mans voice, but seeing him standing in the doorway surrounded by light made Naruto believe that he was seeing his guardian angel.

"Sai?" Naruto whispered in disbelief.

"What have they done to you?" In a rare show of emotions, Sai ran to where Naruto was crouched and began to inspect his wounds.

"Sai, stick to your mission." Danzou followed his younger subordinate into the room, his cane lightly tapping the tiled floor as he walked. "Things are looking up for you Uzumaki. The Hokage is throwing one of her fits saying that if you haven't returned in a week she will be sending out all available shinobi to search for you. I think that should be sufficient enough time for you to heal and recover from this little ordeal." With that said Danzou turned to leave the room, but not before sending Naruto a warning. "Don't forget if you tell what went on, you will go down with us. And if you make one slip I will have you thrown back down here."

* * *

_Flashbacks are over yay! Sry lol. _

"Sai snuck me out of the village to a cave about a mile out of town and there we rested until I was healed enough to return. He kept trying to get me to talk to him, to tell him what was wrong, what had happened. I would not answer him. He doesn't know anything. Danzou had just given him instructions to help me until I was healed." Naruto looked straight at Tsunade, "Don't be mad at him. He tried to get me to go to you, to tell you what the elders had done, but I made him promise me he wouldn't mention it ever again. That he would never tell anyone of what he had seen."

After Naruto finished speaking the room was silent. Nobody knew exactly what to say, there was just too much to take in. Then abruptly the silence was broken. Noticing the looks he had begun to receive from the occupants of the room Naruto was the first to speak.

"Don't," Naruto ran his hand through his drooping blonde locks. "I don't want your pity. I made the decision to go along with their plan myself. I agreed to kill those people. So don't pity me."

"Dobe." Sasuke against his better judgment decided to stop Naruto from continuing, and then he slowly began to walk to where Naruto still sat on the hospital bed. Before the smaller man could struggle or protest he pulled him into a tight hug. At first the blonde struggled against the hold the raven had on him, but eventually he relented and accepted the hug by wrapping his arms around the man he loved.

"Usuratonkachi, you didn't have to do any of that for me." Sasuke reached up and ran his fingers lights through the hair at the base of Naruto's neck then whispered, "I'm not worth your pain."

Tears began to run down Naruto's whisker scarred cheeks as Sasuke stroked his hair. Soon his whole body was overtaken by the deep sobs that he could not control. Everyone else present could only watch as the two boys comforted one another. All of them knowing how the boys felt about one another, but at the same time wondering why they couldn't see it for themselves. It seemed as if they were blindfolded when it came to seeing how much the other cared. Slowly as Naruto's tears subsided and he started to regain his composure Sasuke began to pull back from their embrace.

"I will never let them harm you again," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before he released him fully, and then turned to leave the room.

Naruto could only stare at his retreating back knowing Sasuke had gone to think over everything he had just been told. Yet, Naruto wondered if Sasuke understood how hard such a promise would be to keep.

* * *

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" Homura said as Koharu, Danzou, and he stood before Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade had thought over everything that Naruto had told he yesterday and she was determined to fix what the elder council members had done.

"Naruto told me everything." She decided that being blunt was her best option.

The three elders just stood emotionless before her, showing no reaction of surprise.

"Do you have nothing to say in your defense?" Tsunade could not believe their reaction, or rather lack there of.

"There's nothing to say. It was a request from the Fire Daimyo." Danzou spoke on all their behalf.

"And the risk was too great. That is why I turned it down in the first place! I can't believe that you three not only went behind my back, but that you used Naruto for this mission. Do you know what you have done to that poor boy!?" Tsunade slammed her fist down on the top of her desk. "You have broken his spirit."

"You go too easy on him." Danzou sneered. "He's a Jinchuuriki, human sacrifice, a weapon for our village to use. You forget that Tsunade and treat him as if he were an average shinobi."

"He never asked to be made into what he is! He is not a weapon, he is a human and I will not hear you speak otherwise!" Tsunade yelled.

"You are forgetting Tsunade," Koharu spoke up. "If you put us on trial, you will also have to try Naruto. He was after all fully informed on the situation and still went through with the mission."

"You blackmailed him." Tsunade was grinding her teeth in an effort to remain calm.  
"But the rest of the council will not care." Homura knew that Tsunade would never willingly harm Naruto. That is one of the reasons that they chose to use the boy.

"The rest of the council can…" Tsunade was interrupted abruptly as the doors were hurled open by an extremely pissed Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura followed the raven into the room.

"How could you?!" Sasuke's voice was strained from the effort he was making to not kill the elders. "You had no right to use me against him."

Unexpectedly the room was filled with laughter.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" Sasuke yelled as he glared at Danzou.

"It's ironic," Danzou continued to chuckle.

"What is?" Thoroughly confused Sasuke was quickly becoming more pissed.

"That you of all people would care. After all I would think that you would have become used to being the source of his pain." As Danzou finished Sasuke could only stare in disbelief.

"Sasuke, you are not helping now leave!" Though Tsunade was glad to see that Sasuke cared she did not appreciate the interruption.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sensei, I tried to stop him." Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him from the room.

As soon as the door closed Tsunade leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk and clasped her hands together before her face. "I can see this _discussion_ is taking us nowhere, so I think it only appropriate to end it."

With a snap of the Hokage's red painted fingers the office was full of ANBU guards.

"What are you doing Tsunade!?" Homura shouted in outrage.

"Protecting my village. Arrest them." Tsunade turned her chair to face the window as the three elders were shackled and led from the room.

* * *

"Are you sure that you are alright to leave?" Gaara questioned Naruto for the sixth time.

"Yes Gaara. Sakura cleared me to leave after lunchtime." Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry." Naruto turned to give Gaara a confused look. "I shouldn't have hit you so hard. I didn't notice the blood."

"It's my fault Gaara, you don't have to apologize." Naruto finished tugging on his light blue shirt and was finally prepared to leave the room.

"How about I treat you to ramen in apology?" Gaara knew Naruto could never resist free ramen.

"Well if you insist." Naruto send Gaara a huge smile. "Come on lets go!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and began to drag him out of the hospital.

Halfway between the hospital and Ichiraku Ramen Naruto heard his name being shouted. He turned in the direction of the shout to see Kiba running towards him with Akamaru, followed by Hinata and Neji.

Catching up to Naruto and Gaara, Kiba smiled slyly. "Well, well if it isn't Konoha's little blonde homo. On a date?"

Shocked Naruto's eyes widened. Glancing at Gaara hoping the news he was gay did not bother him he noticed a slight blush gracing the Kazekage's cheeks.

"Inuzuka did they even attempt to teach you manners at that kennel you call home?" Neji asked as him and Hinata finally caught up.

"What I was just wondering if Blondie finally was getting laid."

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata blushed brightly then scolded. "That is none of your business!"

Finally regaining his voice Naruto growled. "Kiba, what in the name of Kami possessed you to suggest something like that about me and the Kazekage? Gaara and I are only friends."

It was then that Kiba noticed who the red head accompanying Naruto was. He immediately paled, wondering if Gaara would kill him. The silence was broken by a loud bark.

"Shut up Akamaru, it's not my fault I didn't notice Gaara's smell! I've only met him once!"

"Kiba," Naruto's brow was deeply furrowed. "You're an idiot."

"Aww, Naruto that's rough coming from you!" Kiba whined.

"Whatever, I've got to go before Gaara remembers how much ramen I can eat." Naruto turned and began heading towards the ramen stand.

"Wait, can we join?" Kiba called out.

"Whatever." Gaara answered as he followed Naruto through the crowded street.

* * *

"You have got to be joking! They didn't use Naruto like that!" Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at Ichiraku ramen, Sasuke had just finished telling Sakura what Naruto had revealed yesterday.

"Yeah, and the dobe just allowed them to without doing anything."

"So that's why Naruto is acting the way he is." Sakura was staring at the wall in utter shock. "Sasuke, before you _left _did you ever notice that Naruto's smiles were fake?"

"Occasionally, especially after training on the way here from the training grounds. I remember how the villagers would glare at him and whisper as he walked by. I knew no one could smile while they were being inspected that way and mean it. I should have noticed more." Sasuke bowed his head and took another drink from the sake they were sharing,

"You did better then me. I didn't notice how sad he was until we saw you in Orochimaru's hide out. It was the first time we had seen you in almost three years. Later that night as we camped out I heard someone crying." Sakura took a shaky breath drinking from her cup.

"I followed the noise and what I found stunned me. Naruto was sitting on a cliff edge holding onto the headband you left behind. He was crying so hard he could hardly breathe, but I could tell he was trying to make himself stop. It took him forever to calm down, but when he did he just looked up at the moon. He looked so lost. I was going to go to him, but then he spoke. He said, 'I don't care if you hate me Sasuke. I can't let Orochimaru have you. I'll save you from your fucked up decision even if you want me dead. Because life doesn't matter to me if you don't exist.' At the time I didn't understand what Naruto meant by that, but now I do.

"The next day Naruto pretended like the whole ordeal never happened. He smiled, he joked, he was loud, but not once did he let anyone see how he really felt. It was then that I began to see Naruto, the real Naruto hidden beneath the loud orange wearing baka he wants us to see. Yet, even now I can't see him at all. I don't notice his pain." Sakura brushed a tear off her cheek.

"None of us can. He fooled us all and still does. That's how strong he is." Sasuke poured Sakura some more sake. "I wish that I could protect him, but how can I when he's his own worst enemy?"

"Sasuke," Sakura was surprised by the depth of feeling that Sasuke spoke with.

"KIBA KNOCK IT OFF!" Sasuke and Sakura turned in their seats to watch as Naruto and Kiba entered the ramen stand followed by Akamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara.

"Oh, come on Naru-chan. I mean it. You should really think about losing the orange jumpsuit. I swear it would attract more guys. I mean they wouldn't even know you were a guy until they saw your penis. But then again they might not notice if what Sai said…"

"Kiba, will you shut up before I castrate you!" Naruto stomped his foot and pouted.

"Aww, calm down Naru-chan."

Sasuke decided it was best to ignore the two as the continued to argue. At least that was the plan until he heard a loud smack that was followed by a squeal form Naruto.

"Kiba you son of a bitch, you did not just smack my ass!" Naruto yelled.

At once Sasuke and Gaara stood to kill the Inuzuka. Unfortunately for them, Neji what was standing next to Kiba intervened first, unconsciously saving the dog lovers life.

"Inuzuka, you're out of line!" Neji actually raised his voice.

"Chill Neji. Don't get all over protective and jealous on me." Neji glared at Kiba. "Oh come on don't think I haven't seen you staring at Naruto's butt. Hell I expected you to come out of the closet before he did!"

"Umm, Kiba…" Hinata attempted to stop Kiba as she noticed Neji becoming livid.

"Seriously you should just ask him out. Naruto needs to get laid. Not to mention that if you finally pull that stick out of your ass and stick something up someone else's you might relax a bi…" Before Kiba could complete his sentence Neji struck the back of his neck and successfully knocked him unconscious. Hinata caught the brunette and with Neji's help pulled him to a stool. Akamaru just whined at his master's stupidity.

At first nobody knew what to do or say after Kiba's outburst. Then deciding the tension was too much Naruto began to search the stand for a distraction.

"Sakura, Sasuke!" Deciding it was best to ignore Kiba's shocking news the blonde went to sit with his teammates. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just talking." Sasuke replied as he sat back on his stool.

"What about?" Naruto asked after placing a rather large ramen order that had the stoic Gaara wincing.

"Sasuke was telling me why he busted into Tsunade's office while she was meeting with the elder council members." Sakura said nonchalantly.

Naruto's reaction was immediate. He stiffened in his seat staring in shock at the counter top. Only when Ayame sat a large bowl of miso ramen in front of him did he speak.

"Sasuke tell me you did not tell her." Naruto's voice was devoid of feeling. Gaara watched warily from where he sat next to Naruto.

All Sasuke could think of was how utterly stupid he was, but he knew it was best to answer Naruto's question truthfully. "Yes."

Faster then anyone expected Naruto swung his fist and landed a punch along Sasuke's jaw, knocking him to the floor. This action of course drew the attention of the two Hyuuga cousins who were trying to revive Kiba.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"I thought you would trust her. She's our teammate." Sasuke tried to reason as he picked himself up.

"How could I trust her?! What reason has she given to deserve my trust?" Naruto was infuriated.

"You… you don't trust me?" Sakura sounded upset.

"I don't trust either of you!" Naruto stood from his seat. "That's one of the reasons I refuse to take missions with you guys!"

"Why don't you trust us?" Sakura asked.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Are you kidding me? Neither of you noticed did you? To you I am just an annoying teammate, but to me you guys were the only form of family I ever had."

"Dobe…" Sasuke began.

"Shut the fuck up teme! That's it; we have some problems we need to resolve!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sakura by their shirt fronts and began to pull them out of the ramen stand.

Gaara quickly threw down some money and followed leaving behind the Hyuuga cousins and an unconscious Inuzuka with his dog.

"I feel bad for them; because I don't think Naruto is going to hold back this time." Hinata commented as she watched Sasuke and Sakura struggle against Naruto's hold.

* * *

Naruto if you don't release the front of my shirt this minute…" Sasuke got his request and due to his pulling away he landed ungracefully on his butt.

"Why the hell did you bring us here Naruto?" Sakura gazed at the three training posts wondering why they had come to where they had officially become shinobi of Konoha.

"Do you guys remember when we were put on our team?" Naruto ask rhetorically. "I do. I thought great now I have to pretend more often. I hated pretending, especially that I liked Sakura. The idea of being on the same team as the _Uchiha genius_ didn't help either. Then after I was tied to the post for playing my part, you two offered to help me and I couldn't help but think, 'Maybe they aren't so bad. Maybe they'll notice the real me.' I was so naïve."

Before Sasuke and Sakura could react, Naruto reached into the kunai pouch strapped to his leg and in the same swift movement threw two kunai, each aimed for one of his teammates. Sasuke and Sakura though surprised put their Jounin skills to work and dodged. They weren't given long to wait before Naruto was coming at them with everything he had.

Standing on the sidelines knowing he was an outsider in the battle, Gaara watched. He felt like he should be leaving, knowing the fight was one that had been long in waiting, but he knew he was needed to run interference incase Naruto lost control.

All that Sasuke could see of Naruto was a blur of yellow. He had never seen the blonde Chuunin fight like this, it wasn't angry or upset, it was desperate. Each punch Naruto threw, whether they connected or not, he was hoping to show them who he really was. It hurt them to see how desperate Naruto was, but even with him giving his all they were reluctant to fight back.

"Fight me!" Naruto yelled as he threw a punch at Sakura.

Dodging Sakura winced as she saw the punch intended for her hit a tree to her back. "You're not thinking right Naruto."

Sweeping his leg out in a wide graceful arc towards Sasuke, Naruto shouted, "I'm thinking just fine." Sasuke blocked the kick with his forearms and not prepared for the force behind it he flew backwards. "Treat me like your equal for once! Fight me instead of ignoring my existence!"

"Dobe…" Sasuke sprang back on his hands and flipped over landing lightly on his feet.

"Shut up and prove to me that I wasn't wrong for once. Prove that I was right when I decided that you would be a part of my family." Sakura and Sasuke were shocked at the raw emotions they saw behind Naruto's cerulean blue eyes.

As the fight continued, in some unspoken agreement, the three teammates only resorted to taijutsu. Sasuke and Sakura gave their all, pulling not one of their punches.

The fight lasted for hours, none of the three really winning, yet no one was willing to stand down for fear of offending the others. When exhaustion finally stepped in Naruto paused leaning his back against a tree as he took deep needed breaths.

"Why," Naruto began. "Why didn't anyone ever notice me? Why couldn't anyone see how much pain I was in?" Naruto pressed his fisted hand over his heart.

"Naruto," Sakura felt tears welling in her eyes as she slid wearily to the ground. "By the time I noticed I thought you would be offended if I offered my help."

"What?" Naruto was surprised by what Sakura had said.

"You always forced a smile on your face so I thought you would be angry if I mentioned your tears." Naruto was shocked that Sakura cared enough to worry about how he felt.

"Dobe," Sasuke decided to get a word in on the conversation. "I've always noticed how the villagers treated you since before we were teammates. I always noticed how you would smile and laugh as they glared, almost as if you were challenging them. I admired you for that, so how could I ask you why when you yourself seemed intent on ignoring them? Then after we knew why how was I supposed to inquire about your feelings? You had guarded yourself too well." Sasuke began to stride towards Naruto.

"I… I…" Naruto was lost, so lost that he did not notice Sasuke was standing directly in front of him.

Sasuke reached out and laid his hand on Naruto's cheek, smiling as Naruto jumped slightly in surprise at the contact. "You always hold yourself to such high standards, keeping your shinobi way. Not letting others see your tears. You are your own worst enemy usuratonkachi and I don't know how to protect you from yourself." Leaning in Sasuke pressed his other hand to the back of the tree behind Naruto's head. "And how could I not notice your existence when you are the only reason I returned to this village?"

Not giving Naruto a chance to reply to his question Sasuke did something that later surprised even him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's in their first intentional kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so we finally get into the SasuNaru stuff... so if you don't like yaoi now is the time to back out of the story... I think you should have gotten the idea by now but I thought I would give you one last warning before things start to get... well more yaoi-fied lol. I hope the fight scene wasn't bad... that is not my strong point when it comes to writting. Oh and forgive me if Kiba sounded to brash... I hope he isn't too OC. Anyway you know the drill read and review kids. I mean seriously review, it makes my day to get on here and see the reviews!!!**


	12. An Understanding Forgiveness

**A/N: Alright so I definitely fell off the face of the earth… I am sorry, but I have to say my excuse is actually really good! I WAS ROBBED!! They broke down my apartment door and took my computer, xbox, 2 of my anime wall scrolls (WHY!!!!??), and other various dvds and cds!!! Seriously I told the cops they were looking for a serious otaku and they gave me weird looks and I had to explain anime to them… it was frustrating and in the end I wish I never even mentioned it!!! I just bought a computer off of a friend so now I can type on here again. I am still sorry that it took so long to post, but I have been using the time to plan this story out so that it will flow. Well enjoy!**

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

Rated M: yaoi, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Big thank you to my beta _DarkEraSsnow_.**

**This chapter is dedicated to _The Angel and the Demon_ for inspiring me and helping me to overcome my problems of the past month... THANK YOU!!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Naruto was frozen is shock, not believing that Sasuke was actually kissing him. Frustrated with his lack of response Sasuke moved the hand he had resting on Naruto's cheek to the back of his neck tilting Naruto's face more towards him. As he moved his hand, Sasuke slowly slid his tongue lightly along Naruto's bottom lip, asking for admittance. Gasping in slight shock Naruto's lips parted.

Feeling Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth brought Naruto out of his unresponsive stupor. Grabbing the front of Sasuke's Jounin vest he held on tightly as he feverishly responded to the kiss. Feeling the blonde shinobi's lips begin to respond against his the raven did something very _un-_ Uchiha like, he moaned lightly. Hearing the taller mans quiet moan forced Naruto to snap back to reality and releasing his hold on Sasuke's vest the Jinchuuriki threw a well aimed punch at the raven's head.

"Don't fuck with me Teme!" Naruto hissed out before running away as fast as his legs and Kyuubi's chakra would allow him.

Staggering backwards the last Uchiha watched as the blonde disappeared into the trees bewildered.

"That was stupid Uchiha." Gaara walked towards the defeated looking male. "You have to confess to him before he'll allow you to do things like that. You do remember that he has trust issues right, not to mention where he was sent to work for that _mission_."

"What the hell do you know Gaara?" Sasuke shouted. "Who are you to start lecturing me?"  
"I'm one of the people that saw how you destroyed him before! I'm someone who loves him Uchiha. I've loved him since I was thirteen, but even then I knew I had no chance because even after you left you were the only person he could see. I saw the dead look that graced his face when he failed to return with you to the village again and again." Gaara said all of this in a calm monotone voice as he walked passed Sakura and stopped in front of Sasuke. "I love him enough to tell you to take things slowly. He doesn't know what love is. It's hard for him to even believe he's worthy of love. You have to tell him how you feel before you show him. Be blunt and to the point. It's the only way he will accept it." With that said Gaara walked away following the same path as Naruto knowing that the Jinchuuriki would need him now.

"Umm… Well that explains a lot of things." Sasuke turned to see a blushing Sakura staring at him in astonishment.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he watched the sun slowly rise.

"You should be coming with us." Gaara said to Naruto.

"I can't Gaara this is home. My dad died for this village and it's the only place I know."

Standing in front of the gates Naruto was sending off the Sand siblings, well at least Gaara. Temari was busy saying her goodbye to Shikamaru, while Kankuro was behind a tree making out with Tenten.

"Besides Gaara the last thing we want is for me to be the cause of another war." Naruto tried to joke.

"If you won't come then at least know that no matter what the situation is Suna's gates are always open for you."

"Thanks," the blonde responded.

"Temari, get Kankuro and let's go." Gaara adjusted his gourd of sand then shocked Naruto by placing a feather light kiss on his cheek before turning to leave.

"Oi, Kankuro! Come up for air, we need to leave!" Temari yelled as she followed her youngest brother.

Coming out of his surprised stupor, Naruto chuckled at the slight tinge of pink that could be seen under Kankuro's purple kabuki makeup. The Puppet Master pulled his scrolls onto his back as he rushed to catch up to his siblings yelling at Temari to be more considerate next time.

"I'm glad Gaara is getting along with them now." Naruto thought allowed as he ignored Gaara's strange behavior.

"So, want to play shoji?" Shikamaru decided to ask.

"Sure." The two shinobi turned to make their way past the gate to re-enter the village walking at a slow leisurely pace.

"Damn it to hell! Where is that blonde gaki! I swear I'm going to kill that big breasted bimbo for using me as her fucking messenger girl!" Naruto turned his head to stare at the shouting woman. "Oi, there you are Uzumaki!"

Naruto growled, "Anko, I swear if you shout anymore insults about the Godaime I will be forced to rip out you disgustingly creative tongue."  
"It's not my fault that the old hag decided to make me a damn messenger!" Anko crossed her arms and threw an aggravated glare at the Chuunin. "You're not the easiest person to find either! But anyway she and Jiraiya want to chat with you in her office. Oh and I would hurry I have been looking for you for an hour so she is going to be pretty pissed."

"What the hell Anko! Why don't you just go ahead and sign my death certificate!? What does Baa-chan want with me anyway?"

"I don't have a clue gaki." Anko shrugged before turning to walk off towards a nearby dango stand, no longer caring about Naruto's doomed fate.

"Fucking snake bitch." Naruto mumbled before turning and addressing his bored looking friend. "Looks like I'll have to take a rain check on the re-match Shika." Naruto waved goodbye as he turned to make his way towards the Hokage's office, but before he could take his first step Shikamaru grabbed his sleeve forcing him to stop.

"If you need to talk later come find me."

Turning his head to give Shikamaru a large genuine smile he just gave him another way before heading off to see what Tsunade and Jiraiya wanted.

* * *

"It's only right. He is entitled to everything!" Jiraiya could not understand why his blonde haired teammate was making such a big deal out of the situation.

"It will complicate things for him," the Godaime Hokage retorted.

Placing his hand on the only woman he would ever truly love's shoulder Jiraiya smiled. "You can't protect him forever. I thought that you'd understand that by now. And I don't think this will be bad, if anything it might give him some closure."

"What if it only breaks him worse to see what he lost?" Tsunade was surprised as the Toad Sanin spun her chair forcing her to face him.

"He's 18 Tsunade. He raised himself while we were busy pretending that he didn't exist. I have failed him as a Godfather, but that doesn't mean that I will let myself fail his as a sensei, as his friend. He needs to know they cared, that he was wanted." Tsunade was astounded by the serious look in Jiraiya's eyes. "I left everything exactly like it was on that day so he would be able to see. So that he would know how they felt."  
Before Tsunade could respond there was a light tapping on her office door. "Come in."

"You wanted to talk with me?" Naruto asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, Naruto come on in and sit down." Tsunade knew the moment she saw Naruto that Jiraiya was right. He wasn't a child anymore, if he ever was. He was a man, a shinobi. Someone that had stained his hands in crimson to protect those he loved.

"Gaki," Jiraiya started, "We've been talking and we think it's time you claimed your birthright."

Naruto could only stare at the two Sanin as he processed what Jiraiya had said.

"Birthright?"

"_**You were the Yondaime's kit, and he was the clan leader and last of the Namikaze clan." **_Kyuubi stated to his oblivious container.  
"Why?" Naruto asked before either of the Sannin could answer his question.

"It's time the village began to see you for who you really are. You the Namikaze clan heir. In it's time the Namikaze clan rivaled the Uchiha and the Senju clans, even with their lack of a kekkei genkai." Tsunade explained.

"There are things we need to show you. We have been waiting for when you were ready, but I think there's no time like the present." Jiraiya chuckled as he began to lead the two most important people in his life from the Hokage's office.

* * *

"It's beautiful." The young blonde could only stand at the front gate and stare.

"The villagers have been taking care of the garden your mother planted so the place would look nice." Jiraiya whispered to Naruto as if he didn't feel right speaking too loudly and breaking the look of astonishment on his pupils face.

"This is…"

"Yeah, the Namikaze manor. It's not as big as other clan homes, but it was their home." Tsunade clarified.

Naruto looked around the garden smiling at all the roses. "It's perfect." There was a stone pathway leading from the gate to the beautifully ornate Japanese styled home. The house was not huge, but it was by no means small.

"Hell if you like the front yard so much you'll love the back. Your father put an obstacle course out there behind the doujo!" Jiraiya teased.

"Why don't we go inside before you two kill yourself on Minato's death trap?" Tsunade grabbed Naruto's arm and lead him to the front door.

Naruto held his breath as Jiraiya opened the door and he took his first steps into the place he should have called home. The Jinchuuriki's hands shook as he removed his sandals at the entry then stepped onto the hardwood floor leading to the living room. The room was decorated in soft blues and light purples. A couch was in the center of the room flanked by two chairs, one recliner and the other a rocking chair with a bright purple quilt on the back. Yet it was none of this that caught Naruto's attention.

Picking up a picture frame from the top of a side table Naruto turned to Jiraiya and Tsunade with unshed tears welling in his eyes. "Is this her?" Naruto showed the Sannin the picture.

"Yes Naruto, that is your mother, Uzumaki Kushina." Tsunade smiled at the astonished look that spread across the Chuunin's face.

"I remember that picture, Kakashi took it. It was after Tsunade, Inuzuka Tsume (Kiba's mom), and Uchiha Mikoto (Sasuke's mom) threw her a baby shower. Minato was upset that they wouldn't let him stay and kept saying, 'It's my baby too.' When we got back Kushina had fallen asleep and Minato couldn't stay away from her stomach when she was pregnant. 'I want the kid to come out and hear my voice and automatically know who I am,' is what he would say. So when he came home he went and laid his head on her stomach. So before she woke up Kakashi snapped the shot then ran off before she could clobber him." Jiraiya nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "It was the only picture anyone was brave enough to take while she was big and pregnant. Kami was she moody then…"

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade interrupted her teammate from continuing his story. It was then that the Toad Sage noticed the effect his story was having on Naruto.

Naruto was gently running his fingers across the glass of the photograph, amazed at how similar he looked to his mother. "Everyone says I look like dad, but I only have his coloring. My face shape is more like moms."

"You act like her too. She was loud and a prankster." Jiraiya informed.

"It's nice to know." Naruto smiled.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade was glad to see a genuine smile gracing her Gaki's lips.

"To know that at one time my birth was celebrated." Naruto whipped a stray tear from his cheek. "To know they wanted me."

"Of course they did. I don't think there was a more excited couple when it came to the birth of their child. You were after all their first born, their heir." Tsunade placed her arm across Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto reluctantly placed the picture back on the table and as he did he came to a realization. "I will have to tell Kakashi-sensei thank you. He gave me the only picture I will ever have of me and my parents together."

"Come on Gaki, there's more of the house to see." Jiraiya lead Naruto into a kitchen that was located to the right of the living room. The room was large and had a low set table close to the entry.

"Haha, I just remembered something!" Jiraiya shouted all of the sudden then walked over to the pantry and threw the door open revealing shelves full of instant ramen. "Your mother had constant cravings for the stuff when she was pregnant!" Laughter filled the room from all three shinobi.

When they finally stopped laughing Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to a hallway. "This hallway leads to all the other rooms in the house and also connects to the living room. There are six other rooms." Opening the first door Tsunade gave Naruto a tour. "This was your father's study." A quick glance inside showed a room full of scrolls and papers. Many were open and haphazardly strewn throughout the room.

"This was used as a guest room." The room was simple with a bed and nightstand. "The next room was your mothers sewing room." The room was filled with embroidered Kimonos, three of which were half finished and still on the dummies.

"Only saw Kushina sit still while she was sewing, and even then her hands would fly as she laid down the intricate designs." Jiraiya smiled at the memory.

"This room is a bathroom." Passing by the door they came upon the last two. Tsunade opened one of the doors smiling at the knowledge of what the room contained. "This is the master bedroom."

The room was decorated in bright blues and even brighter purples. The majority of the room was occupied by a large canopy bed with two ornately carved tables on either side. There was also a door off to the side leading to the master bathroom.

Going to one of the two closets that occupied the room Naruto opened it to find clothing of bright purple. As he ran his fingers across on dress he caught the faint lingering sent of lavender.

"My mother seems to have been as obsessed with purple as I am with orange." he chuckled at the revelation.

"Come on Naruto there's one last room you need to see." Grabbing Naruto's hand Tsunade gently steered the blonde away from the closet and out of his parents' bedroom.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both knowingly smiled at each other as they pushed open the final door and lead Naruto into the room. The sight instantly brought all of Naruto's suppressed tears forth. The last room was a nursery. The room was decorated in pale baby blues and yellows, and there were piles of stuffed animals occupying almost every available space.

"Blame the fuzzy toys on your father. He brought home at least one everyday that Kushina was pregnant." Jiraiya smiled softly remembering the excited Minato.

"See Naruto, you were wanted. Your parents were so excited about you, they spent every moment they could preparing for the day they could finally meet their son." Tsunade walked the dazed blonde to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and motioned for him to sit.

"When complications arose at your delivery Kushina forced me to ensure you lived. Your father argued at first, but your mother looked him in the eyes and said, 'There's nothing more important than our Naruto.' That was the last thing she said to him." Tsunade began to gently run her fingers through Naruto's hair trying to bring the Chuunin some sort of comfort.

"Your father was devastated when she died. I remember him sitting with you in his arms as he sent out orders to fend off Kyuubi. He seemed almost as if he had finally given up. Then you, as a new born baby, reached up and placed your hand on his as if you knew what had to be done. As if you were saying it was alright, that you had already forgiven him." Jiraiya crouched down to Naruto's eye level grabbing one of the teen's hands.

"When your father told me what he planned to do I yelled at him. I said he was an idiot and that he would not only be leaving you're an orphan, but cursing you with a demon. He told me it was the only way. After that I told him I would never accept it. I said I washed my hands of my baka of a student. I left Konoha the very next day. It was the biggest mistake of my life." Jiraiya confessed. "I was your godfather. I should have taken care of you, but in part I wanted to deny your existence. I hated knowing that you were not allowed to know who you really were. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Heir to the Namikaze clan, son of the Yondaime Hokage, and a descendent of the once powerful Whirlpool Nation. The son of the man that I would always think of as my own child."

"It's alright Ero-sennin. I understand, at least you had reasons to ignore my existence." Naruto hugged his mentor. "Thank you."

"Naruto," Tsunade gently turned the blondes tear stained face towards her. "It's up to you, but if you would like this is your home. It is your right to take your place as the head of the Namikaze clan just as Sasuke has taken his as the Uchiha."

"You mean I can stay here?" Naruto was flabbergasted.

"Not only that Gaki. Your father was a clan leader and Hokage to boot, that means that there is a spot on the clan council and you're also entitled to all of the clans assets. You should be able to eat your fill of ramen for the rest of your life and still have money to spare." Jiraiya added.

Instead of showing excitement as the two Sannin had hoped Naruto's face took on a serious demeanor as he though over his choices. "Can I have a night to think it over?"

"Of course Gaki." Tsunade said as she ruffled his hair. "Come on Jiraiya lets allow him to think through his decision."

"Alright. Oh, and Naruto feel free to spend the night if you want after all even if you don't take your seat as clan head the house the money is still rightfully yours." As Jiraiya finished speaking he allowed Tsunade to lead him from the Namikaze compound.

"_**So kit what are you going to do?"**_

"_I don't know. This doesn't really seem real."_

Naruto stood from the rocking chair and made his way to his parents' old bedroom deciding to look through their things so he could get a better understanding of who his parents were. Opening his father's closet Naruto's attention was automatically drawn to his Kage robe. Running his fingers gently across the fabric Naruto was filled for the first time with a sense of pride about who his father was. Taking the robe from its hanger Naruto heard the crinkling of paper in the pocket. Digging inside Naruto found a note from his mother to his father. It was only a simple reminder not to forget the milk on his way home, but to Naruto it meant so much.

Walking to their bed with the jacket and note still in his hands, Naruto couldn't help but to smile at his mother's handwriting. Laying his head gently on a pillow the young blonde continued to stare at the note as if her were mesmerized. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was assaulted with the gentle smell of lavender. Taking a deep breath Naruto closed his eyes against the second wave of tears he had to face that day.

"My mom smelled like lavender" Naruto commented.

"_**Kit, this is all the proof you needed. They loved you before they even saw you. Your mother chose your life over her own, **__**which**__** is the ultimate sign of love." **_Kyuubi knew this was something its young container needed to hear.

Finally releasing his tears Naruto placed the note on the other side of the bed and clung to his fathers robe as if it were his lifeline.

"_I know Kyuu. But now it hurts more then before, knowing they cared. Yet at the same time it makes me happier then I have ever felt." _

"_**One day you will have a kit of your own and then you will understand how your parents felt and the decisions they made."**_

'_I don't think that will happen Kyu." _Naruto smiled as he felt the gentle tug of sleep on his conscious. But before he allowed sleep to overcome him Naruto whispered to the empty house.

"Otousan, Okasan arigato. I forgive and love you."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all can forgive me for not posting and understand that there are some things in life that just happen. I also hope that this chapter was worth the wait! So read and review!**

_Translations:_

Kekkei Genkai-- Blood Limit, Blood Inheritance (Sharingan, Byakugan)


	13. A New Prospect

**A/N: I know I should have a reasonable excuse for not posting this chapter… in truth I have had it written in my notebook for almost a month and have just not had the time to post it! I AM SORRY! I should be able to get the next chapter of this out in reasonable time since my boss has cut back my hrs and there are no anime cons I am going to until July. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**OH! I would also like your guys input on how fast I should accelerate Naruto and Sasuke's relationship in the terms of sex… I am never very good at knowing when that should happen… (Thank god my boyfriend takes over and knows when!) Soooooooo… if you guys could tell me should I be sudden and erratic or slow and passionate? It would be the biggest help! Either way not next chapter but the one after that I plan on throwing out the lemon. (Hopefully)**

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto"**_

Rated M: yaoi, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own his jacket!!! Mahahahahahahaha!

* * *

"Why's the Kyuubi kid wearing the symbol of the Namikaze clan?"

"Did the Jinchuuriki steal those clothes?"

"He kind of resembles the Yondaime Hokage now that I'm really looking."

The comments seemed to follow Naruto's every step as he walked through the village.

"I heard that he's taken up residence in the old Namikaze clan house and that he's the missing heir."

"No way, the demon brat can't be the Yondaime's heir!"

Naruto sighed as he continued to walk to Ichiraku Ramen wondering when people would stop whispering.

"_**It will take time kit. You just agreed to be the heir yesterday."**_

"_That doesn't mean I want to be the talk of the village!"_

Finally reaching his destination the blonde shinobi could only smile in relief at the sight of his small haven.

"Naruto-kun welcome." Ayame happily greeted the small stands favorite patron.

"Hey Ayame. Miso pork please."

"Right away kid." Teuchi said from the stove.

"Arigato Teuchi!"

Naruto bowed his head over the counter, surprising the stand owners with his unusual silence as he thought over the events that took place yesterday. He had officially accepted the title of clan head and moved all his belongings into the _clan_ house.

"_I'm lucky Baa-chan suggested hiring a Genin team to help me move everything otherwise it would have taken forever!" _Naruto smiled at the memory. _"Then again Konohamaru's team wasn't worth what I was made to pay. Damn brats cause more trouble than help."_

"Here you are Naruto." Ayame sat a hot bowl of ramen in front of the distracted Jinchuuriki.

"Arigato Ayame-chan."

Slurping up the noodles Naruto continues thinking. _"I wonder what everyone will say when I tell them about my name change. I mean they'll immediately know who my father was, there was only one other Namikaze. I wonder what Sasuke will think when he finds out." _Naruto wiped the back of his hand across his mouth to remove the broth that had splashed onto his face as he ate.

"NARUTO!" Turning in surprise at the uncharacteristically loud shout, Naruto smiled to see Sai heading towards him with a fake smirk gracing his pale lips.

"Sai." Naruto greeted as soon as he young artist sat down beside him at the stand's bar.

"Want to explain to me why your landlord was cleaning out the inside of your apartment and saying you moved out?" Sai deftly placed his arm around his younger teammates shoulder, trapping him.

"The Hokage decided it was time that the Namikaze heir took up his place. That included living at the Namikaze compound." A foxy grin sprang to Naruto's lips as he told his teammate the good news.

"Baka." Sai whacked Naruto on the back of his head. "Next time you voluntarily move inform me so I don't freak out thinking you did something stupid to get yourself evicted."

"Hey! I thought you would be happy for me." Naruto mumbled as he shoved Sai's arm off his shoulders and went back to his cooling ramen.

"I am dickless. I just don't like worrying for no reason."

"DAMN IT SAI STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Oi, Uzumaki!" Before Naruto could greet the loud burnet, the dog lover tackled him from his seat.

"What the hell dog-breath!" Naruto protested as he sent Kiba a glare from the ground.

"Stuff it fox-face. Why the hell did you let Neji Kaiten my ass the other day! I thought you would have at least had my back!" Kiba complained.

Picking himself off of the ground Naruto brushed off his pants as he answered. "Well first off Neji was protecting me from you incessant pestering and you turned on him and went too far! Hell you have got to be the biggest baka in Konoha if you think that you can say what you did to Neji and get away with it!"

"Uzumaki…"

"Who are you talking to?" Sai decided to interrupt before the two started to brawl.

"What do you mean? I said Uzumaki so I am talking to the blonde dobe of course!" Kiba growled at Sai.

"His name is _Namikaze_ Naruto." Sai corrected.

"Wrong Sai. It's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto explained. "I wanted to keep my mother's name."  
"Namikaze?" The three men turned around to finally notice the timid female that accompanied Kiba.

"Yeah Hinata, Finally decided to take up the clan name since I am the clan head and all."

"That's awesome fishcake!" Kiba shouted as he grabbed his smaller friend in a tight head lock.

"Can you please release me you flee ridden ass!"

"Just because you are the all powerful clan _leader_ doesn't mean you get out of noogies Namikaze-sama!"

Naruto could only grin as his Inuzuka friend proceeded to ruffle his hair, elated at the sound of his new title.

* * *

"Have you seen Naruto today?" Neji questioned his Uchiha companion as they headed home from finishing a simple escort mission.

"No, why?" Sasuke still did not know what to do with _his_ blonde dobe. He could not understand why Naruto would not accept that he reciprocated his feelings for him. So for now he was playing it safe and giving the younger male his space, contrary to his sensei's advice. Kakashi believed that it would be beneficial if he just tied him down and showed him how much he loved him. Sasuke, though intrigued by the idea, retorted that he would rather not have to deal with rape charges, or worse a pissed of Iruka. Surprisingly after mentioning Iruka's fury Kakashi agreed with the last Uchiha and forced him to swear on the graves of his ancestors that he would never mention his suggestion to his burnet lover.

"I saw him moving boxes with some Genin yesterday, I was wondering if the rumors were true." Neji seemed surprised that his younger friend did not know of Naruto's move.

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"That Naruto has taken up residence in the Namikaze compound and has taken up his place as clan head."

"I haven't heard about this." Sasuke was confused, as the head of the Uchiha clan he should have been informed of something as important as the reinstatement of a supposedly extinct clan.

"Maybe the council hasn't been informed yet. I know that Hiashi hasn't mentioned it. I just suspected that you would have been told by Naruto if it were in fact true." The Hyuuga explained.

"Hn."

"Wait isn't the Namikaze compound adjacent to the Uchiha compound?"

"Yes. My great grandfather and Naruto's were best friends. Though our grandfather's were eternal rivals. My grandfather wanted the land the Namikazes held to expand our compound, but no matter what he offered the Namikaze head refused saying they were content where they were." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "My father was trying to buy the property just before he died. I'm glad he did not acquire it since it would have gone to waste. To be honest I have been thinking of selling off the majority of the compound. I wonder if Chouza if he would want to purchase any of the land since the Akimichi compound is behind ours."

"You should ask him, I am sure he would be more then happy to. But aren't you concerned? Naruto might be your new neighbor." Neji brought them back to their original subject knowing that Sasuke was trying to avoid it.

"Not really. It'll be easier then going to the other side of the village when I want to spar."

"Yeah, but it'll be easier for him to see you too. You know he'll be at your place more often now."

Sasuke smirked glad to have his blonde dobe so close. "Hn."

"You know Uchiha if you don't make a move soon others will." Neji stated abruptly.

Sasuke came to an abrupt stop as Neji's words registered. "What do you mean Hyuuga?"

"Simple there _are_ others who will make their feelings known to Naruto if you don't." Neji turned so that he was facing Sasuke and looking daringly into his now red eyes.

"Who? You?" Sasuke's teeth were clenched and he hissed as he spoke.

"And others. The Kazekage I know is particularly fond of him."

"Gaara understands the situation. I don't think he would ever try to interfere. He understands that Naruto could not leave Konoha or him from Suna." The last Uchiha rationalized. "So my question to you is: What are you planning Hyuuga?"

Over the years since Sasuke's return, Neji had become on of his closer friends. It was easy to hold a conversation with the calm and rational Hyuuga and their personalities fit together well. It also helped that they complimented each other well when sparring.

"I'm not planning anything…" Neji paused for a breath. "Yet."

Growling Sasuke began to stride towards Neji. "If you know what's best for you, you wouldn't even think of trying…"

"Sasuke listen, I'm not going to sit back and watch as Naruto sacrifices his happiness. Not this time!" Neji explained. "If you don't plan on being with him then let someone else have the chance to make him happy. He deserves that much from life Sasuke."

"For your information Neji, I want to spend the rest of my life with the dobe, but I don't want to fuck it up! I tried to explain to him but he wouldn't listen. So BACK OFF!" Sasuke shouted.

"You mean you told him you loved him?" Neji couldn't believe that Naruto would outright reject the man he loved more than life.

"Well, not exactly." Sasuke mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I kissed him." Sasuke confessed.

"But you didn't tell him how you felt. He must have hit you pretty hard after that stupid move." Neji smirked at the last Uchiha's stupidity.

"Fuck you Hyuuga." Sasuke retorted.

"You have to think from his perspective Uchiha. You yourself told him your two goals in life were to kill your brother and revive your clan. You've accomplished one; it's only natural that you would therefore proceed to working on the other. He knows he can't help you with that, and he doesn't want to share you with some woman. Therefore he won't allow himself to have you at all. He doesn't want to be the reason you don't accomplish your goals. You need to be bluntly honest with him and tell him how you feel. Tell him everything." Neji hated the fact that he was assisting Sasuke in regards to winning over Naruto, but he knew the blonde would always love the Uchiha head.

Sasuke on the other hand had never thought about the possibility that Naruto would reject him because of his previous goals. He was unable to comprehend how much Naruto must love him to be willing to do something so profoundly selfless. Sasuke could only think of how stupid he was.

"I've got to go." Sasuke turned leaving Neji behind.

"Please don't fuck this up Uchiha." Neji whispered as he watched Sasuke walk away.

* * *

"_I swear my father was more unorganized then Tsunade!"_ Naruto was sitting on the floor of his father's old study, surrounded by open scrolls and stacks of books.

"_**He was a seal master kit. He was constantly studying to further his craft."**_ Kyuubi explained.

"_That doesn't excuse his lack of organization! I swear it will take me a month or more to figure out this mess."_ Naruto tugged his golden locks in frustration. _"I mean look at this! It's a storage scroll full of scrolls for kami's sake!"_

"_**Oh, come on kit you have to admit that it's a great space saver."**_ Kyuubi chuckled at its containers misfortune.

"_Kyu I swear…"_ The sudden sound of knocking interrupted Naruto's inner conversation.

Getting up and dusting off his black pants Naruto went to answer the front door. "Kiba I already told you I will not…" Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke at his door rather then the persistent Inuzuka.

"Uh… Sasuke?" Naruto stared at the Uchiha clan head in confusion.

"Are you always this hospitable to neighbors Namikaze-sama?" Sasuke smirked at the charmingly befuddled look that graced his blondes face.

"Sorry." Naruto stepped to the side and gestured for Sasuke to enter. Closing the door Naruto began to turn towards his unexpected visitor. "So to what do I know the Oomph…"

Before Naruto had finished speaking Sasuke had his back pressed against the door.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice came out in a surprised squeak causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Be quiet for once dobe." Sasuke said before he pressed his lips firmly against Naruto's.

Not understanding exactly what was happening Naruto gasped in shock allowing the raven press alluringly against him full access to his mouth. The younger shinobi could not help the moan that forced its way from his throat as Sasuke ran his tongue against his own causing a delightful shock to run down his spin.

Feeling Naruto shutter Sasuke ran his hands gently down the Jinchuuriki's sides until he reached the hem of Naruto's shirt, then he gently caressed the skin at the edge of the cloth.

Finally realizing he shouldn't be allowing Sasuke to do this Naruto abruptly pulled away from their intense kiss panting. "Stop Sasuke." Naruto said as he turned his face away from the man he loved.

Conceding to the younger mans wishes Sasuke pulled away as he began to internally berate himself for his lack of control. "Naruto I need to talk to you."

Turning towards the raven Naruto was almost afraid of what Sasuke would say. "Sure." Leading the way into the living room Naruto sat of the couch and watched as Sasuke began to pace the room in thought.

"Okay," Sasuke began after a moment's silence. "I don't know how to do this. I don't talk about feelings and so… this just feels weird, but I guess being direct and blunt would be the best way to do this." Stopping his pacing Sasuke strode over to where Naruto sat and knelt down to face the man he hoped to spend the rest of his life beside. "I love you dobe."

Silence was all that greeted Sasuke's confession.

"Say something please." Sasuke had not expected that to be the way that Naruto reacted to his confession.

"You can't."

"What?"

"You can't love me. Even if you do nothing can happen." Naruto began to stand to leave the room.

"NO!" Sasuke pushed Naruto back into his seat then stood. "You don't mean that, I know that you love me! Why else would you sacrifice so much for me? Why else would you chase me across the elemental Nations? For some promise you made to Sakura, I doubt it!"

"You can't love me Sasuke, at least not that way." Naruto said in a voice almost completely devoid of emotion.

"WHY!?" Sasuke shouted.

"Because if you haven't noticed I am a guy! I cannot help you rebuild your clan. I can't give you babies and I won't allow myself to be your secret lover, while you go out and marry some bimbo. I won't. I can't." Naruto's voice started at a shout then slowly dwindled down to a whisper.

"Naruto, I no longer want to rebuild my clan." Sasuke smirked at the utter shock that was displayed on the smaller males face.

"What?"

"My clan was meant to perish usuratonkachi. They killed each other for power. They were corrupt and power hungry. I understand why Itachi did what he did. They deserved to be annihilated, they had to be. I don't want history to repeat itself by passing on my infected DNA," It took effort for Sasuke to say that. Even if it were partially true, Sasuke could not fully deny the want to see his own son one day carry on his legacy.

"Sasuke I…"

"Naruto please. You're the only one I will ever love. You can make me smile and you give me a reason for staying in this village. I just want _us_ to be happy _together_." Sasuke knelt back down and grabbed Naruto's hands in his own.

After a moment of staring into each other's eyes Naruto surprised Sasuke by leaping into his arms and causing them to fall over onto the floor.

"I love you too teme."

* * *

A/N: Okay I know that I deserve you all to come forth with torches and pitchforks since I have been so lazy when it comes to this story… (no excuses) I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to comment on how you want Sasuke and Naruto to copulate. I really need help with that! Thanks and as always read and review!!!!


End file.
